Stiletto
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um artista, Um assassino frio e um policial obcecado em detêlo. Personagens que se encontram em uma teia de intrigas, morte e paixão. Fic inspirado em obra homônima. Dedicada a Lithos.Yaoi.Cenas Violentas. Proibido para menores.Fic Terminada!
1. Prólogo

**Stiletto**

**Prólogo 1: Vegas.**

O luxuoso automóvel estacionou em frente ao aeroporto internacional de Las Vegas, para buscá-lo, como havia sido avisado. Seu tio Cesare sempre pensava em tudo. Providenciou o hotel, dinheiro para despesas, e com certeza haveria uma ou duas mulheres esperando para lhe fazer companhia em seu quarto.

Mas o telefonema de seu primo Matheo, dias antes, já o fizeram mudar de idéia. Ele lhe passara qual era o seu serviço, e já estava ansioso para concluí-lo e descansar alguns dias antes de outro.

- Para o hotel, conde Bergamaschi?-perguntou o motorista assim que o homem de cabelos cinzentos entrou e se acomodou.

- Não. Procure um cassino, afinal é Vegas!-exclamou, olhando a janela.

- Sim senhor.

O conde Gianni Bergamaschi olhou insatisfeito a paisagem pela janela do carro. Mudou de idéia quanto ao cassino, ordenando que procurasse um certo bar mais afastado do centro da cidade.

O motorista assentiu com um gesto afirmativo da cabeça e o levou ao seu destino. Dispensou os serviços de seu empregado e entrou sozinho. O ambiente não era condizente com o de uma pessoa de sua estirpe, um nobre europeu, mas se sentia em casa em meio aqueles homens e mulheres perdidos na sociedade.

Dirigiu-se ao bar, pedindo uma dose de uísque. Observou uma morena, uma prostituta, ser dispensada por um provável freguês e sentar-se desanimada do outro lado do bar. Pediu ao dono do bar servi-lhe um uísque.

A morena ficou espantada de início quando lhe entregaram o pedido do conde a ela. Quando olhou para o homem que lhe pagara a bebida, deu o seu mais encantador sorriso. Pegou a bebida e se dirigiu ao balcão, para agradecer.

- O que posso fazer por você, depois desta bebida? –ela indagou com todo o charme.

Gianni a observou, cintura fina, seios fartos, quadris tentadores...realmente era linda! Já a jovem, ao observar melhor o homem diante dela, notou que ele era do tipo que jamais pagaria por um favor sexual, os traços fortes, o olhar marcante, ele era do tipo que conseguia o que quisesse ou tomaria a força.

Ele era rico, notou pelas roupas e pelo relógio caro que usava, então se esforçou mais em usar o seu poder de sedução, talvez fosse o que andou procurando a noite toda. Algum tempo depois de conversarem já estavam se dirigindo para fora do bar.

Acompanhado pela morena, Gianni pensou nas possibilidades prazerosas que iria ter, quando notou que eram seguidos por dois homens. Quando chegaram em uma rua mais afastada, ela o guiou a um beco e os perseguidores se fizeram presentes, exibindo canivetes.

- Passa o relógio e a carteira, amigo.-um deles ordenou.

Gianni notou que a moça ficou do lado dos homens, e deu um sorriso. Já imaginava algo assim. E ansiava por um pouco de ação antes de ir ao hotel e descansar.

- Quer meu relógio? Pegue-o. –respondeu com frieza.

Os homens se entreolharam e um deles se aproximou de Gianni, segurando seu punho. O que houve em seguida foi rápido demais. Do braço livre, o brilho de uma lâmina surgiu do nada e em seguida atingiu o assaltante no peito. Este cambaleou para trás, levando a mão ao local atingindo...olhar assustado, incrédulo...antes de tombar ao chão já sem vida.

- Nick!!-o cúmplice gritou e olhou furioso para o conde.-O que fez com meu irmão?

- Está morto. –respondeu simplesmente, como se fosse algo corriqueiro. Seu olhar frio e sem sentimentos assustou o bandido que recuou um passo intimidado.-Não quer vingar a morte de seu fratello?

Esta recuou e saiu correndo, largando o corpo do irmão e a mulher que estava ali, em choque. Ela gritou quando o conde a pegou pelo braço e a arrastou para dentro do beco.

- Quer morrer? –ele indagou pressionando-a contra a parede e a jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente, em lágrimas.- Qual o seu nome?

- Ka-Karin...-balbuciou trêmula.

- Eu a deixarei vive, Karin...Herrera, por hora. Mas preciso de você.

Ela o encarou sem entender nada. Como sabia seu nome completo?

Uma hora depois, um táxi parava diante de um hotel luxuoso. Uma morena vestida com requinte entrava acompanhada pelo conde. Karin havia percebido seu erro, aquele homem que matara com tanta naturalidade seu namorado, havia lhe comprado roupas caras e ordenado que o acompanhasse. Temendo ter o mesmo destino de Nick obedeceu sem questionar nada, imaginando a primeira oportunidade para escapar dele.

- Aquele gordo.-ele apontou para um homem que estava acompanhado por duas mulheres.-Faça exatamente o que eu te disse e talvez saia viva desta noite, e com esta roupa e jóias de brinde.-avisou passando o polegar suavemente pelo rosto de Karin.-O Juiz adora latinas lindas como você, Karin. Ah...lembrei...você foi amante dele quando era empregada dele, não é? A esposa do juíz soube e te mandou embora.

- Mas e se ele me reconhecer?

- Você em nada lembra a pobre garota que ele seduziu anos atrás minha cara.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e então Gianni a fez fita-lo.

- Se me trair, eu vou te matar...e não será rápido como o pobre Nick...entendeu?

- S-sim...-ela engoliu em seco antes de respirar fundo e caminhar até o juíz.

O conde preferiu sentar no lobby do hotel, pegou os jornais e pediu que lhe servisse uma dose de uísque. Observou discretamente Karin chamar a atenção do alvo e logo estavam conversando animadamente. Em seguida, eles caminharam abraçados até um dos elevadores.

A escolha de Karin não fora ao acaso. Seus contatos na América haviam lhe passado tudo o que sabiam sobre o juíz e sua queda por garotas latinas. Ela havia sido amante do Juíz e saberia se aproximar dele novamente. E precisava de alguém perto de seu alvo quando chegasse a hora certa.

Estava indo como planejava.

Gianni continuou a ler o jornal e deparou-se com uma pequena nota no caderno de artes. Ler aquilo, ver a foto estampada na notícia, fez seu coração disparar.

"_**Mostra de Arte de A. G. Bergman faz sucesso em Nova Iorque..."**_

- Você está aqui na América?-balbuciou, alisando a foto do artista plástico.

Imediatamente levantou-se, levando o jornal consigo e chamando um táxi para levá-lo ao hotel e esperar por Karin Herrera, no caminho discou um número.

- Matheo...preciso de um favor seu, primo. Queria que encontrasse uma pessoa para mim.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Prólogo 2: Nova Iorque**

Com um olhar inquiridor, ele avaliava o resultado da pintura que acabara de finalizar e suspirou desanimado. Sentia que não havia vida no quadro. Afrodite então, jogou os pincéis sobre uma mesinha entre as tintas e a sujeira provocada por algumas delas derramadas e se atirou em uma poltrona próxima, olhando para o mesmo quadro.

- Não há beleza nele...-murmurou, retirando as luvas que protegiam suas mãos e suas unhas e ficou olhando para elas. Havia pegado o hábito de sempre usar luvas para pintar por causa dele.

"_Têm unhas bonitas, deveria evitar que a tinta as manchasse."_

Suspirou e se recriminou por estar pensando nele novamente. Cinco anos era tempo suficiente para esquecer alguém... Não era? Foi quando o telefone tocou e o rapaz levantou-se, atendendo-o.

- Sim?

- Sabia que ainda estava acordado! –a voz jovial o acusou do outro lado da linha. - Vai dormir! Temos uma recepção no horário do almoço amanhã! Se bem que eu ainda quero saber o seu segredo de acordar lindo e maravilhoso, sem marcas de olheiras!

- June, meu anjo... Pretendia finalizar aquele quadro.

- Tá, tudo bem. Lembre-se do almoço! E dos preparativos da exposição ir para o Oriente! E seu smoking para o jantar de gala será entregue no atelier. Ah, Lucca ligou de novo. Vai deixar o moço aflito por você?

- Obrigado. Não sei o que faria sem você. E Lucca... Vou deixar sim.

- Eu sou paga para tornar sua vida fácil, meu amor. Afinal, Afrodite... A maior sensação das artes do século XXI merece! Durma tá? Beijos!

A jovem desligou e Afrodite sorriu. Ter contratado a dinâmica June para ser sua acessora foi uma das suas decisões mais sensatas. Há três anos que ela cuida de todos os pormenores de sua vida artística, bem como a social e pessoal. A jovem loira era sua amiga querida e uma irmãzinha.

Na verdade, antes de pensar em contratá-la vivia tão sozinho e isolado em Nova Iorque, que a guinada em sua carreira e vida se deviam a vivacidade e os contatos que June possuíam.

Foram necessários dois longos anos para perder o medo bobo de se envolver novamente com as pessoas. Caminhou até a janela de seu flat e observou a movimentação de uma das ruas do Soho.

Algumas pessoas voltando para casa, outras saindo para se divertirem na noite. Era um bairro repleto de cores e vida. O bairro dos artistas de Nova Iorque.

- Você se divertiria aqui, Gianni... Afinal, gostava de se cercar de pessoas alegres. Droga... Conversando sozinho de novo! Preciso mandar examinar minha cabeça.

Afrodite suspirou. Não haveria médico algum que o fizesse esquecer dele. Ele já havia tentado antes, a ponto de se viciar em remédios para dormir, apenas para fechar os olhos e não sonhar com ele mais...mas era difícil.

Somente quem conheceu Gianni Bergamaschi, sabia que era uma pessoa, que uma vez inserida em sua vida, deixava marcas que nunca cicatrizariam.

- Não sei se continuo a te odiar...temer...ou amar.

Continua...

Nota: Fanfic dedicada a minha amiguinha Lithos!

To voltando aos fics, gente! o/


	2. Capítulo 1

**Stiletto**

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Editoras Licensiadas. Eu só pego emprestado!**

**Capítulo 1: O nobre italiano.**

Era madrugada, e Gianni estava distraído, olhando fixamente para o conteúdo do seu copo. Karin Herrera ainda não voltara, mas isso não o preocupava. Outra pessoa poderia dizer que ela fugiu, escapou de seu algoz e correria para a polícia e o denunciaria. Mas ele tinha o pressentimento de que Karin não faria isso.

Gianni sempre causou um estranho fascínio nas mulheres. Ele as dominava, elas o amavam. Era assim desde os seus quinze anos. Lembrou daquela que o tornara um homem.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Havia retornado de seus estudos em Roma, de volta a bela Sicília, não mandou carta avisando ao velho pai que chegaria, e desceu no ponto de ônibus, caminhando a pé para chegar à propriedade de sua família.

Parou para matar a sede em uma pequena aldeia siciliana no sopé da montanha. Olhou para cima, enquanto bebericava uma caneca de vinho, oferecido por moradores. Era possível ver o castelo que pertencia a sua família no cume. Tudo ali pertencia a seu pai, os vinhedos, as pessoas... Tudo. Lembrava da história que seu pai contava que o primeiro Conde Bergamaschi casou-se com uma filha dos Bórgias.

Largou a caneca e retomou o caminho, passando por um vinhedo, cuidado pelo velho Gandolfo, e o cheiro forte das uvas a serem colhidas vieram e atiçaram seus sentidos.

O velho Gandolfo que lhe contava histórias da juventude de seu pai, que o homem enchia a casa de mulheres para saciar suas orgias, e que por fim casou-se com a filha de um parente distante, que residia na América. Um ano depois, ela morreu ao dar a luz um filho. Diziam as más línguas que ela morreu de tristeza pelos maus tratos do marido.

Isso nunca foi do interesse de Gianni. Seu pai sempre lhe foi bom, rígido em suas convicções e ideais, principalmente com o nome e o legado da família. Ausente por muitas vezes, mas nunca levantou a mão para o filho... Nem mesmo para dar-lhe um sincero gesto de carinho.

Foi então que viu a mulher. A filha mais velha de Gandolfo. Uma morena de curvas fartas e cabelos negros que chegavam à cintura. Já havia visto ela inúmeras vezes, mas não da mesma maneira que agora. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados. Ela parou ao vê-lo.

Ele a fitou intensamente. O calor era intenso. A voz dela soou suave e respeitosa:

- O signor aceita um pouco de vinho fresco?

Ele acenou afirmativamente, sem responder. Tomou o vinho direto do jarro e sentiu-se renovado, devolveu-lhe o jarro e ficou a olhar para ela. Reparou no brilho dos olhos escuros, os bicos dos seios contra a blusa apertada, o rosto corado pelo calor.

Afastou-se dela e caminhou na direção do bosque.

- Venha! –sua voz soou autoritária. Ela o seguiu.

Ele caminhou até um ponto, e a mulher o seguia como uma autônoma. Apesar de sua pouca experiência, sabia que ela não iria resistir. Ali mesmo a possuiu.

Já era noite quando se afastou do corpo nu da mulher, vestindo suas roupas. Estava a uma certa distância dela, quando sua voz o fez parar.

- Signor!

Voltou-se, ela trazia o vestido colado o corpo nu e um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. Não havia se deitado com um trabalhador qualquer, ou qualquer homem vadio que por ali passasse. Havia se deitado com o futuro Conde.

- Grazia!

Ele não disse nada, retornando o caminho para a sua casa.

Semanas depois, estava ele na companhia de criados de seu pai visitando a festa da colheita. O conde havia insistido que o representasse. A festa corria alegre, até mesmo o futuro jovem conde achava aquela balbúrdia divertida. Foi quando um rapaz alto, acompanhado por outros, se aproximou. O chamou em voz alta, denunciando uma tensão enorme em seu tom:

- Você é o filho do Conde Bergamaschi? O bastardo Gianni Bergamaschi?

Houve um silêncio repentino. As pessoas próximas se afastaram prevendo uma briga. Gianni bebericava seu vinho, quando olhou de lado para o recém chegado. Depositou a caneca sobre uma mureta, ao qual estava escorado, caminhou lentamente até o outro e disse, parando diante dele:

- Sou eu.

O homem o olhou com desprezo.

- Sou o noivo de Eleonora, Bruno!-disse com firmeza.

Gianni demonstrou com o olhar que o nome não lhe era familiar.

- Quem?

- Eleonora Gandolfo. –respondeu com uma expressão de ira no rosto, aumentada pela bebida com toda certeza. – Acabo de voltar de Roma! Querem que eu me case com ela, porque você lhe arranjou um filho!

Gianni ficou pensativo, como se tentasse lembrar-se de quem ele falara, depois sorriu. Um estranho sentimento de orgulho falou mais alto.

- Ah, é isso? Bem, direi a meu pai que lhes dará dinheiro.-dando-lhe as costas.

- Dinheiro? Acha que tudo se resume a dinheiro?-o homem o agarrou pelo ombro, obrigando o rapaz a encará-lo. - Eu não quero a merda de seu dinheiro!

- Como queira. Então, não temos mais o que conversar.

O punho fechado do noivo ultrajado se projetou contra o rosto de Gianni.

- Exijo seu sangue! –berrou o noivo de Eleonora.

Gianni colocou a mão sobre a face machucada, olhou para o homem sem a menor expressão de medo.

- Um Bergamaschi considera indigno lutar com um plebeu.

- Os Bergamaschis são covardes, indignos, estupradores e assassinos! E você, é o filho bastardo do velho conde com uma vadia americana. Já que a nobre condessa morreu de desgosto por ter se casado com um verme asqueroso e teve a decência de não ter tido filhos com ele!

O olhar de Gianni se estreitou com a menção do nome de sua mãe.

- Dêem-lhe uma faca! –ordenou o rapaz.

- Signores...-um dos presentes tentou atenuar a situação.

- Dêem-lhe uma arma! –disse o jovem nobre com mais ênfase na voz, retirando a arma de sua cintura e jogou ao outro, quando percebeu que todos hesitavam. Em seguida, retirou outro stiletto.

Mal se armara e Bruno investira contra Gianni, que se desviou com maestria do primeiro golpe, que resvalou próximo a seu rosto. Gianni riu. O homem olhou-o furioso e praguejou atacando novamente. Gianni riu novamente. Havia nele uma alegria em lutar, que nunca haviam presenciado antes. Bruno atirou-se para frente, empunhando o stiletto. Gianni moveu-se com agilidade mais uma vez e a arma do outro cortou o ar.

Gianni atirou-se para frente, Bruno deu um passo para trás e depois atacou novamente. Ambos se atracaram. Em seguida, o braço de Bruno pendeu devagar ao lado de seu corpo. O stiletto caiu de seus dedos e seus joelhos se dobraram. Gianni deu um passo para trás e o homem caiu de frente ao chão em um baque surdo. Inerte.

- Chamem o doutor! –alguém gritou.

- Não se incomodem. - Gianni disse calmamente. –Está morto. Chamem o padre.

Sem se importar com os murmúrios sobre o que ocorrera, Gianni limpou seu stiletto e o colocou no bolso e saiu para a noite. Havia um estranho brilho em seu olhar, e uma satisfação inexplicável diante do poder de ter matado um homem. Uma sensação de euforia tomou conta de sua pessoa.

Caminhou até o vinhedo de Gandolfo. Parou ao vê-la parada diante da casa. Ele começou a caminhar na direção aos bosques e a jovem Eleonora o seguiu. Escondidos pela escuridão, Gianni voltou-se para a mulher, pressionando-a contra uma árvore, arrancando-lhe a blusa, apertando cruelmente seus seios nus com as mãos.

Ela gritou e com euforia ele a possuiu. A lua já ia alta quando o casal procurava em meio a escuridão suas roupas e se vestiam.

- Signor. –ela o chamou e ele não respondeu, ocupado em colocar a camisa.- Preciso avisá-lo. Meu noivo, ele...

- Eu sei. –ele a interrompeu.

- Ele quer matá-lo!

- Ele não é mais um problema. –e quase riu ao dizer isso.

- Como assim? –ela parecia assustada com o tom de sua voz.

- Ele está morto. –respondeu com naturalidade, vestindo as calças.

- Morto? –a voz dela soou trêmula. – Você o matou?

- Sim.-disse simplesmente.

- E agora?

- Não sei. Arranje outro para se casar.

- Eu amava Bruno!

- Ele já era.

- Estou esperando um filho teu!- a voz dela estava alterada.

- Será? –ele riu.

- Quem...quem se casará comigo? –ela se perguntou e depois avançou furiosa contra Gianni. –Animal! O que farei agora com esta criança! Eu não quero ter o filho de um assassino!

- Você não o quer mais? –ele a empurrou.

- Não! Não quero! Ele será um monstro como todo Bergamaschi! – soluçou.

Gianni dobrou o joelho e, levantando a perna, desferiu-lhe um tremendo chute em seu ventre. Ela caiu sem um grito, contorcendo-se de dor, vomitando. Ela ergueu os olhos com terror para o rapaz. Ele lhe jogou o stiletto que estava em seu bolso.

- O que fará com isso não me interessa. –havia um estranho sorriso nos lábios de Gianni.

Depois a deixou só.

No dia seguinte, o corpo de Eleonora foi encontrado, tinha o stiletto agarrado na mão e uma mancha de sangue em suas roupas e em uma poça sobre ela. Dias depois, o conde enviou Gianni para uma escola na Inglaterra. No ano seguinte, os Gandolfos haviam prosperado com a nova safra, proporcionada pelas terras oferecidas pelo Conde Bergamaschi.

Só voltou para casa anos depois, após a morte de seu pai e para assumir os negócios e o título de família. Depois se aventurou pela Europa, entre festas, mulheres e corridas... E só parou ao conhecê-lo.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Já havia amanhecido quando Karin chegou ao hotel. Gianni ainda estava sentado no sofá, já havia bebido metade de garrafa do caro uísque. Ele a olhou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Então?

- Ele quer me ver de novo amanhã e... na sexta. Em uma festa. –ela mostrou a Gianni um convite. Ele sorriu.

-Vai se banhar. Conversamos depois.

A garota obedeceu prontamente. Tomou um longo banho e quando saiu do banheiro, Gianni estava parado diante dela, esperando-a. Ele a pegou pelo braço com força e a jogou em sua cama. E como um animal sedento a possuiu. Karin encontrou um prazer que até então desconhecia, se entregando inteira. Gianni via apenas um par de claros olhos, como as águas de um regato, diante de si...fazendo-o se lembrar dele... Os olhos dele...

Depois de ter terminado, vestiu-se e parou na porta do quarto, e disse sem se virar.

- Descanse. Precisarei de você mais tarde.

Saiu do quarto que havia destinado a Karin, entrando em seu próprio. Sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto. Praguejou, pegando seu celular e discando um número qualquer.

- Sou io... Achou o telefone que eu lhe pedi? Ótimo. -anotou o número e desligou o celular.

Por longos minutos ficou observando o papel e aqueles números. Por anos esperou por isso. Discou. Esperou que atendesse.

- Alô?

- Afrodite...

- Gi...Gianni?

Continua...

Em breve...o capítulo 2!


	3. capítulo 2

**Stiletto**

**Capítulo 2: Passado, parte I.**

Seu coração disparou ao reconhecer a voz de Gianni, fazendo o sonolento artista despertar por completo e sentar em sua cama, com o aparelho celular em sua mão, que tremia. Cinco anos! Como ele descobriu este número?

- Podemos conversar?-a voz no fone insistia.

-Gianni...-tentava se controlar.

-Por favor, Dite...

Odiava isso. Só ele o chamava assim e isso minava sua pouca resistência.

-Sim...-a voz foi um pouco mais que um murmúrio. Ele ouviu o que seria um suspiro de alívio.

- Err...parabéns pela sua mostra de artes. Sabia que faria sucesso com seu talento!-ele parecia querer começar um assunto.

- Parabéns pelo seu noivado com a baronesa. Li nas colunas sociais.

- Você a conhece e me conhece. Sabe que é um acordo de negócios.-ele tinha um tom irritado na voz.-Não te liguei para falar dela. E sim de nós.

-Preciso desligar...tenho que trabalhar cedo.-mentiu, sentindo-se um covarde por fugir a conversa.

- Preciso de te ver...venha para Miami em uma semana.

- Miami?

- Estou em Vegas a trabalho. Termino meus negócios em uma semana. Encontre-me em Miami? Vou te dar o nome do hotel em que ficarei.

- Que tipo de...negócios?-perguntou receoso, temendo a resposta.

- Vinhos. Sabe que este é o legado da minha família.-respondeu em tom jocoso.-Posso te ligar amanhã?

Sua mente dizia para negar, a razão mandava desligar o telefone, mas não antes de dizer-lhe que o deixasse em paz.

-Claro. Pode sim.-"idiota", recriminou-se, "fraco".

-Sabe o quanto você significa para mim? Que eu nunca o machucaria?

-E-eu sei.

-Por que foi embora de repente de Monte Carlo? Não. Não responda pelo telefone se não quiser. Espere, tenho outra ligação.

Houve um silêncio que perduraram longos minutos e então ele voltou a falar no telefone.

-Preciso desligar. Problemas no... Trabalho. Posso te ligar a noite então? Preciso lhe falar.

-Claro.

- Dite...eu vou te ligar novamente.-e desligou.

O artista ficou um tempo, com o aparelho telefônico na mão, assimilando a idéia de que havia conversado com ele depois de tantos anos, e que isso ainda mexia com seus sentidos.

-Por que me deixei envolver com você?-se dizia, enquanto imaginava o que o pai diria se o visse hoje, envolvido com alguém como Gianni Bergamaschi. Há muito tempo não pensava nos pais...e agora as lembranças do passado viam de maneira impiedosa a sua mente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A mãe era inglesa e tinha dezoito anos quando se casou com um rico empresário sueco, que estava se aproximando dos trinta anos. Yan Bergman era um dos rostos mais belos da Europa e um nome que vinculava nas colunas sociais da época.

O casamento do empresário e da jovem estudante foi comparado na época a um conto de fadas pela mídia e pelos amigos e conhecidos. Um ano depois, Gustav nasceu, e a vida de casal feliz pareceu mudar drasticamente. Diziam que era a depressão pós-parto que fez a mulher rejeitar seu lado maternal, mas Suzanne nunca tivera vocação para a maternidade e demonstrava seu desgosto desde que soube que estava grávida.

Gustav cresceu na companhia de criados e babás. O pai sempre viajando e cuidando de negócios e a mãe ocupada com seus encontros sociais. Suas lembranças infantis da sua mãe eram a de que Suzanne era linda, e o pai um homem encantador e forte, que sempre demonstrou afeto e amor pelo filho.

Mas quando atingiu a idade de cinco anos, fora mandado para um colégio interno na Inglaterra, longe deles e da Suécia. Tinha só cinco anos na época e esta nova vida de início o assustava, principalmente porque faziam troça de sua aparência delicada, chamando-o muitas vezes de menina, mas acabou se acostumando com os maus tratos e os ignorava, passando a ser ignorado também.

Aos quatorze foi transferido para outro colégio interno, na Suécia e perto de sua casa. Neste ano, seu pai sofreu um acidente enquanto cavalgava. Havia sofrido uma queda que o deixaria preso a uma cadeira de rodas. A mãe lhe contou o ocorrido com tanta frieza, em uma carta. Lembrou-se que chorou por dias pelo pai.

Se não fosse o apoio de Nathan, seu único amigo dentro dos muros do colégio, não saberia se suportaria isso. A amizade por Nathan evoluiu para algo mais. Ele havia sido seu primeiro amor, e fora correspondido.

Apesar dos comentários e brincadeiras maldosas por parte de alguns colegas, Gustav e Nathan mantiveram o namoro escondido. O que não era difícil, uma vez que compartilhavam o mesmo dormitório e tinham privacidade. Sabiam que se fossem descobertos poderiam ser expulsos, e não se verem mais.

No entanto, após vários meses juntos, uma carta anônima chegou às mãos do diretor, denunciando-os. Foram chamados, advertidos, castigados... Os pais de Nathan o tiraram da escola no dia seguinte. Um cheque com uma considerável quantia, assinado por sua mãe, garantiu sua permanência na escola... Longe de Nathan.

E sozinho enfrentou o preconceito por parte de alguns pela sua opção sexual.

Com dezoito anos, seus estudos terminaram e ele resolveu voltar para casa, a fim de decidir por qual universidade de artes iria optar e rever o pai, que mal o visitava.

Não havia optado ainda por Castilha ou Rotterdam, embora Roma lhe atraísse. Ficaria com os pais durante o verão e voltaria a estudar. Tocou a campainha e esperou.

Uma linda mulher, cabelos loiros ondulados, apareceu. Olhou-o sem reconhecê-lo.

- O que deseja?-perguntou, com o mesmo tom de voz que usava com os criados.

Gustav sorriu, não esperava muito dela.

- Sou eu mamãe.-disse em francês.

-Gustav?-olhou-o chocada.-Está...crescido!

-Sim. Posso entrar?

Corada, ela recuou.

-Não o esperávamos senão na próxima semana.

Gustav pegou a mala e entrou no apartamento.

-Não. Eu liguei para o papai avisando que chegaria hoje.

-Ah, sim... Agora me lembrei. -ela se dirige ao bar na sala e se serve de uma dose de uísque. -Seu rosto... Ainda se parece com o de uma menina. Você se parece com um tio meu, quando jovem. Seu pai está viajando a negócios.

-Papai não está?-estava desapontado.

-Ele volta logo mais a noite ou amanhã. Não lembro. -toma um gole de uísque.

-É uma pena. Sinto saudades dele.

-Fale em inglês, pelo amor de Deus. Sabe que eu nunca aprendi este idioma direito!-disse irritada.

-Está bem. -respondeu em inglês.

-Assim é melhor.-exclamou e apontou para um corredor.-Se lembra onde ficava seu quarto?

-Sim mamãe.-pegando a mala foi na direção do antigo quarto.

-Não me chame de mamãe. Não me sinto mãe de um rapaz do seu tamanho. Chame-me de Suzie. Todos me chamam assim.-ela pediu rispidamente.

-Certo Suzie.-voltou a caminhar para o quarto.

-Pegue o que quiser da geladeira, vou sair. Tenho um compromisso com amigos. -ela falou vagamente, e depois Gustav ouviu a porta se fechando.

Não a viu mais naquele dia, somente logo mais a noite, pouco antes do pai chegar de viagem. Gustav ficou penalizado com a aparência dele, não parecia o mesmo homem de suas lembranças infantis. Preso a uma cadeira de rodas, o rosto marcado pelo sofrimento, mas que sorriu feliz com o seu retorno.

-Meu filho.-o recebeu de braços abertos.-Bem vindo de volta.

Apesar da enfermidade, seu pai fazia questão de cuidar dos negócios da família. Ele passava quase o dia todo no escritório, enquanto sua mãe saía para encontrar seus amigos, deixando-o muitas vezes sozinho. Não ligava para a ausência da mãe, preferia passar o dia lendo e desenhando, e a noite conversando com pai sobre quase tudo.

Uma tarde, porém...

Gustav estava lendo na sala, sua mãe resolvera não sair, dizendo que receberia um amigo em casa. A campainha tocou.

-Atenda a porta sim? Diga que estarei pronta em alguns minutos. Ah... Não diga que é meu filho e sim meu irmão!-ela pediu, voltando ao quarto para se arrumar.

O rapaz atendeu a porta. Era um homem com um forte cheiro de álcool, o cumprimentou com a voz que denunciava seu sotaque norte-americano. O jovem se apresentou como irmão de Suzie e pediu que ele entrasse.

- Sua irmã nunca me falou de você. -ele o examinou de cima abaixo.

-Muitas coisas ela não fala.

-John! Quanto tempo!-Suzie entrou na sala com um enorme sorriso, muito bem vestida e maquiada, abraçando e cumprimento John com um beijo no rosto.

-Oi, Suzie. Estou de passagem, sinto ter adiado nosso...almoço. Parto pra os Estados Unidos amanhã. Negócios, você entende.

-Claro, claro. Mas sente-se. Quer um uísque?

-Quero.

-Gustav, traga gelo para nós sim?-pediu a mãe e Gustav assentiu.

Ele foi para a cozinha pegar o gelo no refrigerador, ouvindo as risadas da sala e de repente tudo ficou silencioso. Quando voltou para a sala encontrou a mãe e seu amigo quietos e então colocou o balde de gelo sobre a mesa e então vê uma folha de cheque com um valor exorbitante. Ele olha para mãe com ar interrogativo.

-Tem certeza, John?

-Sabe que eu não resisto a um rosto angelical. O dinheiro tá aí. Quero que seu "irmãozinho" participe da festinha.

Gustav entendeu o que se passava e estremeceu de indignação.

-Saia da minha frente agora!-ordenou ao homem, cerrando os punhos.

-Não fale besteiras, Gustav! Esta casa é minha!-a mãe disse irritada e Gustav abriu a porta do apartamento, saindo.

A mãe foi atrás dele, chamando-o pelo nome. O alcançou próximo ao elevador.

-Por que fugiu?

-Por quê? Ainda pergunta? Não viu o que aquele homem queria?

-E como você acha que pagamos pelo seu precioso estudo, suas roupas, a comida que colocamos na mesa? Com os negócios falidos de seu pai?-ele a olhou surpreso. -Desde que seu pai ficou naquela maldita cadeira de rodas, tudo tem dado errado! É desta maneira que eu tenho te dado conforto e comprado os remédios de seu pai! Com o que ele está oferecendo, podemos finalmente pagar o tratamento que ele tanto precisa e quem sabe voltará a andar?

Ele parecia aturdido.

-Não farei isso... O que me pede é... Vai além das minhas forças.

Suzie riu.

-Moralismo? Acha que eu não sei sobre seus namoricos? De sua preferência? Tive que pagar muito bem para o diretor não o expulsar do colégio e isto o que recebo em troca? Vai fazer isso sim! Ou seu pai ficará sabendo o tipo de filho que ajudou a colocar no mundo! A desilusão o matará. -e deu meia volta.

Sentiu-se tonto... Atordoado. Saber como seus pais têm vivido... Como a mãe conseguia dinheiro. A visão do pai enfermo, sentindo dores, na cadeira de rodas. Ficou absorvendo as informações, a ameaça de Suzie... Depois voltou para o apartamento.

-Ah, Gustav...-ela lhe sorriu como se nada houvesse acontecido.-Buscaria mais gelo para nós?

-Sim. -respondeu, se dirigindo a cozinha. A risada da mãe invadiu o ambiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Um leve ruído o despertou e Gustav sentou-se na cama, pegando sua calça e se levantando. Olhou para o lado, viu o americano rico dormindo profundamente, abraçado a sua mãe e sentiu-se sujo. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e os cerrou forte, tentando contê-las. Teve que se controlar para não colocar pra fora o que havia comido ontem. O ruído novamente.

Um ruído como o rolar de uma cadeira de rodas. Pálido, olhou para a porta e para a figura do pai ali. Seu olhar era frio e cortante como aço, o rosto uma expressão de pura dor.

-Eu...eu...-as palavras não saiam.

Suzie e o americano também acordaram e sentaram constrangidos e assustados na cama. Ela fitou o marido, aturdida. O pai nem sequer olhou para o americano, tinha apenas a visão da esposa tentando se cobrir com os lençóis.

-Saia.-ordenou a John, sem desviar o olhar da esposa.-Agora.

O americano tratou de pegar suas roupas e saiu rapidamente do quarto e do apartamento.

-Não bastava em fingir que nada sabia? Do que você era? Arrasta teu filho para esta imundice!

-Pai...eu...

O pai olhou para ele. Havia uma profunda tristeza neles.

-Vista-se filho.-disse o pai com ternura.-Vá para o seu quarto.

Ele obedeceu em silêncio e dirigiu-se para a porta. Seu pai afastou a cadeira de rodas para lhe dar passagem. Ao passar pelo pai, tocou em sua mão e a sentiu fria como gelo.

A porta foi fechada. Gustav sentiu todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros. Vergonha pelo seu ato, por ter sido fraco. Mal chegou ao seu quarto, e ouviu os tiros.

Voltou correndo, abriu a porta e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, obrigando-o a cair de joelhos. A mãe estendida na cama, o pai, caído na cadeira... Em sua mão, a arma escorregou aos poucos até o chão, ainda fumegante... Mortos.

Dias depois vendeu o apartamento. O pai não havia deixado nada além de dívidas, mas a mãe possuía um pequeno capital, proveniente dos presentes dos "amigos" que recebia. Com o dinheiro partira para Monte Carlo, onde pretendia ficar longe de tudo e todos... E lá conheceu Gianni Bergamaschi...e o céu e o inferno ao seu lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O alarme do celular tocou, anunciando que era hora de acordar dos devaneios e ir trabalhar. Foi ao banheiro onde se banhou longamente, tentando com isso afastar os maus pensamentos e as lembranças que teimavam a lhe assombrar.

Tinha medo... Um medo racional dele. Ao mesmo tempo uma inexplicável necessidade de largar tudo e ir ao encontro dele em Vegas.

-Cinco anos e ele ainda mexe com você.-dizia a sim mesmo, olhando no espelho.

Tratou de se vestir logo e sair para o estúdio. O trabalho era seu refugio. Lá colocaria as idéias em ordem e decidiria o certo a fazer. Saiu apressado de sua casa, na direção da estação de metrô mais próxima.

Nem sequer percebeu que era observado por um par de olhos azuis, frios e implacáveis, por detrás de lentes de óculos escuros. E este estranho agora o seguia.

Continua...

Notas:

1- Em Castilha na Espanha e Rotterdam localizada na província de Holanda do Sul, estão duas conceituadas universidades de Belas Artes.


	4. capítulo 3

**Stiletto**

**Betado por Arthemisys.**

**Capítulo 3: **

Havia dito que ligaria no dia seguinte, mas não o fez.

"Ele sente medo de mim. Será que sabe o que eu faço?", Gianni se perguntava, olhando para o aparelho de celular na mão, e para o número que aparecia nele, "se souber, será que posso confiar nele?"

Estava na varanda do belo quarto no sexto andar do hotel em que estava hospedado, observando a movimentação na piscina dos hóspedes naquela tarde. Bebericou o uísque e nem se mexeu quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e Karin retornara.

- Então?-ele perguntou, ainda observando os hóspedes na piscina.

- Sexta a noite haverá uma festa na casa do Comissário de Polícia. As festas lá são...

- Regadas a bebidas e orgias. Eu sei.-ele riu.-E ele quer a sua companhia?

- Sim.

- Ótimo! Sexta à noite tudo terminará Karen. E você estará livre de mim.-ele se levanta e caminha até a garota, tocando em seu rosto.-Compre um belo vestido. O mais caro que achar! A noite vai se memorável!

A jovem concordou com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso, e em seguida entrou no quarto para descansar. Gianni por sua vez, voltou sua atenção ao aparelho celular, ainda na dúvida se deveria ligar ou não. Foi quando este tocou, ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o número e atendeu.

- Sim? O que quer Matheo?

- Ele quer vê-lo. Agora.-foi a resposta seca.

- Onde?

- No meu bar. Você tem o endereço. Em meia hora.-e desligou.

Gianni praguejou. Sabia que devia um favor ao seu tio e Matheo, cumpriria este favor com prazer, mas odiava ser pressionado. Saiu do hotel sem dizer nada a ninguém, e na portaria pegou um táxi.

Vinte minutos depois já se aproximava de um conhecido bar nas proximidades dos cassinos mais badalados de Las Vegas. Aquele lugar era ponto de encontro de pessoas que davam vazão a suas fantasias sexuais mais pervertidas em quartos e salas cuidadosamente arrumados nos fundos, sem terem seus nomes e identidades comprometidas. Pessoas de grande poder aquisitivo e reputação. E seu primo Matheo ganhava milhares de dólares com este prostíbulo moderno.

Mas o local estava vazio e silencioso. Todos os empregados, e incluindo as garotas de Matheo, haviam sido dispensados em virtude da reunião que seria realizada ali.

Gianni chegou de maneira displicente, passando pelos dois seguranças prostrados na porta que se apressaram em barrar-lhe o caminho. O Conde ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

- Deixem-no passar. Gianni é da família!-uma voz autoritária se fez presente e os homens se afastaram, com expressões nada amigáveis, permitindo a ele seguir.-O figglio de minha meia-irmã é como se fosse mio figglio.

-Tio Cesare.-ele cumprimentou com um aceno.

-Gianni! Como está?-Cesare Cardinalli era um homem de uns sessenta anos, muito forte e robusto para a idade e este apontou a poltrona diante dele, e voltou a degustar o prato de ostras diante dele.-Vinho? Ostra?

-Grazie...não.

-Ma benne.-o senhor limpou a boca no guardanapo e depois voltou a atenção ao italiano.-Parece que o maldito juíz e os traidores ainda vivem, Gianni...ou melhor, Máscara da Morte. Não é assim que o chamam na Europa?

- A imprensa adora um bom nome sensacionalista.-o Conde respondeu.-Mas até que eu gosto do apelido. Quanto ao seu "problema" tio...tem que ser paciente.

- Se eu não fosse paciente, não teria o que possuo hoje.-ele bebe um gole de vinho branco.-Sou um homem paciente e generoso. Mas minha generosidade foi paga com traição. Na próxima terça serei julgado por este Juíz que se atreveu a ir contra mim e que se acha protegido por causa de seus seguranças e pelos testemunhos de Frankie Minotte e daquele grego delator do Pappas. Quero todos mortos!

- E eu cumprirei o seu desejo tio. Mas...é melhor que este nosso encontro seja o último.

-Concordo.

-Até neste sábado, tudo estará bem. Poderá ir a missa no domingo tranqüilo, tio.

Don Cesare sorri, exibindo os dentes brancos.

- Sei que posso confiar em você, meu caro Máscara da Morte.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ao sair do bar, Gianni voltou ao táxi e sorriu. A menção do apelido dado pela mídia o levou no dia em que seu tio fora visitá-lo pela primeira vez. Até aquele dia, só o conhecia por fama e pelo modo raivoso que seu pai se referia a família de sua mãe.

Haviam passados dois anos da morte de seu pai e ele praticamente lapidara boa parte da sua herança, fazendo tudo aquilo o que queria com o dinheiro. Depois percebeu o prêmio por sua insensatez. Estava à beira da falência por ter negligenciado os negócios da família.

Estava no velho castelo da família, pensando em vendê-lo e analisando os livros de contabilidade, apreciando a última garrafa de ovieto branco e comendo queijos e frutas.

Ouviu o velho mordomo abrir a porta do escritório e anunciar:

-O signor Cesare Cardinalle deseja ver vossa excelência.

Gianni ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando tal visita, mas respondeu que o mandasse entrar. O velho Cesare entrou na sala e observou tudo ao redor. O Conde fez sinal para que ele se sentasse.

Após as trocas de cumprimentos, Cesare sentou-se na poltrona indicada por Gianni. O mordomo tirou a mesa, para deixar os homens conversando mais a vontade. Brincando com uma maçã vermelha nas mãos, Gianni fitou Cesare:

-Fala inglês, signor Conde?-perguntou Cesare na língua.

-Sim. Fluentemente.-respondeu no mesmo idioma.

-Não pareceu surpreso em me ver.

-Na verdade, fiquei curioso. Apesar de saber que Cesare Cardinalli é o meio-irmão de minha falecida mãe, julguei que nunca o conheceria. -e mordeu a maçã.

-A bela Thereza. -Cesare parecia ter voltado no tempo. -A vi crescer. Tem os olhos de sua mamma, Gianni. Pena que morreu tão cedo. Você era um bebê de colo ainda.

-Esteve no funeral?

-Sim. Embora seu pai não apreciasse minha visita.

-Ele não gostava dos negócios da sua família.

-Ele te dizia isso?-Cesare sorriu.

-E veio aqui para quê?

-Para cobrar uma dívida antiga de seu pai.

Gianni sentou inquieto à mesa.

-Quanto o velho te devia?

-Algo que não pode ser pago com dinheiro. A dívida é de sangue.

-Não estou entendendo...

-Seu pai veio procurar meus serviços quando ainda éramos jovens, nesta ocasião conheceu sua mãe. -ele sorri. -Pediu-me que eliminasse os... Empecilhos no caminho dele para conseguir seu título de conde. Como pode ver, cumpri minha parte.

-O que quer afinal, signor Cesare?

Cesare deu um meio sorriso. Parecia satisfeito com o rumo da conversa.

-Esteve muito ocupado desde os seus quinze aos. Matou pela primeira vez com esta idade, aquele camponês. Depois teve aquele inglês que você atropelou em uma estrada italiana, qual o motivo? Ah, sim...você não gostou da maneira que ele olhou para a sua garota. Sempre se envolvendo em brigas, onde seus desafetos saiam terrivelmente feridos...Você se parece comigo, meu rapaz.

-Não creio.

-Aquele rapaz que você desfigurou de tanto bater-lhe o rosto em seu colégio, discordaria. Você sente prazer em infligir dor aos outros. Gosta de matar.

Gianni não disse nada.

-Sei que matou mais cinco pessoas. Eu vi os corpos...bom trabalho!

-Está muito bem informado sobre mim.

-Tenho ficado de olho em você desde que seu pai morreu. É meu sobrinho! Tinha que zelar por você. Como acha que a polícia nunca o importunou? Bem, isso faz com que a dívida que tem comigo seja bem maior!

-O que quer Cesare?

Cesare deu os ombros.

-Não precisa ficar na defensiva. Não pretendo usar o que sei a seu respeito contra você. Apenas quis mostrar meu interesse em sua pessoa. É o tipo de pessoa que ando procurando para me ajudar em meus negócios.

-Não me envolvo com tráfico de drogas, Cesare.

-Mesmo que isso o tornasse mais rico do que jamais sonhou?

-Não me envolvo com isso.

-Tudo bem. Todo homem tem seus princípios.-Cesare sorriu.-O que tenho em mente para você será do seu agrado, com certeza. O que quero é uma parceria. É o filho de Thereza, e de certo modo somos parentes. Podemos nos ajudar mutuamente.

Gianni pareceu interessado.

-Fale mais.

-Infelizmente há algumas pessoas aqui no país que estão atrapalhando meus negócios. Meus amigos não podem se envolver diretamente nisso, gostaria que cuidassem deles por mim.

-E em troca?

-Além da emoção?-riu- Muito dinheiro.

-Não há outro a quem recorrer?

-Meus...amigos seriam logos associados a mim pelos meus adversários e autoridades. Não quero correr riscos.

-Mas é irmão de minha mãe. Não irão ver nosso parentesco?

-Seu pai cortou todos os laços conosco após se casar com Thereza. Já faz mais de vinte anos, não creio que façam tal ligação de nosso sangue, ainda mais que Thereza e eu não tínhamos o mesmo sobrenome. Diga-me, o que faria se ganhasse mais dinheiro que poderia gastar?

-Não sei...-parecia refletir.-Dinheiro nunca é o suficiente. Talvez eu invista em esportes...corridas. Gosto da emoção das pistas.

-Vocês jovens...sempre em busca de emoção. Não pensa no futuro?

-Não sei se viverei tanto.

-Deveria pensar em deixar um herdeiro, para o seu título e fortuna que irá ter.

-Pareceu meu pai falando agora.

-Os filhos...eles quem nos imortalizarão.-o velho sorriu.-Tudo o que necessito é seu nome em alguns dos meus negócios legalizados. Assim poderá viajar por toda a Europa sem levantar suspeitas e cuidar de outros "negócios" por mim. Então?

-Parece razoável.-respondeu Gianni.

-Combinado?

-Combinado.

-Fará o juramento?-Cesare perguntou agora sério.

-Farei.

-Tem uma faca?

Um stiletto apareceu subitamente nas mãos de Gianni, projetada de sua manga, sorrindo ele entregou-o a Cesare.

-Sempre estamos juntos. É como se fizesse parte de mim.

Cesare pegou a lâmina e ordenou.

-Dê-me sua mão.

Gianni estendeu-lhe a mão. Cesare fez o mesmo, colocando-a ao lado da de Gianni e com um movimento rápido fez um pequeno corte em cada um dos dedos indicadores. O sangue dos dedos dos dois homens juntaram-se entre as palmas das duas mãos. O homem mais velho disse:

-Agora sim, nossos sangues se misturaram. Somos da mesma família, meu "sobrinho".

-Sim... "tio".

-Morrerei por você.-disse Cesare.

-Morrerei por você.-repetiu Gianni.

-Daqui em diante, meu "sobrinho", não voltaremos a nos ver a não ser que eu o chame.

-Como quiser.

-Se precisar falar comigo.-ele lhe estende um cartão.-Fale com seu "primo" Matheo antes.

-Eu compreendo, "tio".

-Bem vindo a família, Gianni.-Cesare sorriu enigmático.

Passaram seis anos após aquela conversa. Por um ano não recebeu nenhuma ordem de Cesare, recebeu subitamente de herança de um tio desconhecido ações de uma grande fábrica de automotores e começou a desfrutar do privilégio de viajar e correr a negócios pela Europa e Ásia. Até que um dia, Matheo entrou em contato com ele e sua dívida teve que ser paga.

Realizou favores para seu tio, eliminando seus desafetos. Logo começou a matar em nome dos "amigos" e sócios de seu tio. O modo como matava, sua identidade mantida uma incógnita, a falta de pistas das autoridades renderam aos jornais muita história e um apelido: Máscara da Morte.

E ele apreciou ser chamado assim.

O assassino...o louco psicótico...aquele que ninguém sobreviveu para contar como era seu rosto...Máscara da Morte.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gianni voltou ao hotel. Estava na hora de acertar os últimos detalhes para finalizar o favor a seu tio e ir para Miami. Tinha algo muito importante para resolver na América antes de voltar à Itália. Precisava falar com ele.

Ele fez parte do passado e o queria em seu futuro.

Às vezes...lembrar do passado lhe era prazeroso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Nova Iorque...

-Onde ele está?-um homem alto, de terno escuro, cabelos negros e rebeldes perguntava aos demais colegas, passando os olhos negros implacáveis pelo salão.-Aquele arrogante metido a besta!

-Não gosta de trabalhar com ele, agente?-um homem de traços orientais perguntou, ajeitando alguns papéis e levantando-se da cadeira em que estava sentado.

-Dohko, não gosto da maneira que ele age. Se a Interpol e o Bureau querem que trabalhemos juntos, ao menos ele devia-me dizer aonde vai! Este caso é muito importante! Deveríamos estar em Las Vegas e não aqui em Nova Iorque!

-Ao menos você está vendo os amigos. Ele disse que tinha um contato aqui que ajudaria, Shura.

-Ele tá agindo estranho desde que um suspeito marcou vôo da Itália até a América!-sentou em uma cadeira.

-Que suspeito?-Dohko perguntou curioso.

-Um suposto matador. Se for verdade, tem tudo a ver com o julgamento de Cesare Cardinalli em Las Vegas.

-Ah, não me diga que...-Dohko olhou para os lados para ter certeza de que ninguém os escutaria e sussurrou.-Não te contaram?

-O que?

-Seu parceiro é maluco!-riu Dohko e Shura fechou a cara.-Sério. Ele ficou com a fixação de que um ricaço italiano era um assassino da máfia. Por isso o cara é pinel! Nem os chefes dele deram crédito a esta teoria dele.

-Ele é meio obcecado por trabalho e quer tudo perfeito. Não quer dizer que seja louco.-diz Shura.

-Estão trabalhando há quanto tempo juntos? No caso da conexão entre as Máfias da América e da Itália?

-Seis meses.

-E ele não te disse aonde ia?-Dohko sacudiu a cabeça.-Não parece coisa de parceiro.

-Trabalhamos juntos. Não somos amigos.-diz Shura sisudo.-Não sei quase nada do francês.

-Ele está vindo.-Dohko aponta com o olhar a entrada.

Um homem alto, com a expressão séria e olhos azuis gélidos entrou na sala naquele instante, e a passos largos se aproximou de Shura.

-Peça um mandato de prisão para este homem. Quero interrogá-lo ainda hoje.-entregava alguns papéis a Shura que olhou para eles.

-Sob que acusação, Kamus?

-Invente uma.-disse o francês jogando o paletó numa cadeira.

-Espera aí. Não sei como vocês agem na Interpol mas aqui os cidadãos americanos tem direitos civis que não podem ser violados assim.

-Ele é sueco, não é cidadão americano.-respondeu friamente, ignorando Shura.-Diga que ele é um estrangeiro ilegal e o prenda.

-Por quê?

-Eu me lembro dele... De seu rosto... Estava com aquele... -Kamus aponta para a foto. -Ele irá nos levar ao nosso matador.

-Gustav Bergman?-Shura olha para a foto e se indaga se o que fará é realmente o certo.

Aliás, se indaga se está trabalhando com aquele agente da Interpol era o certo.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 4

**Stiletto**

**Capítulo 4:**

Kamus havia escutado os rumores pelos corredores sobre ele. O chamavam de maluco, obcecado.

Obcecado pelo trabalho. Obcecado pela máfia... Obcecado por ele.

Viu de relance seu "parceiro" sair para expedir o mandato de prisão para Bergman. Resmungava sobre estarem passando dos limites. Não ligou. Há anos ouvia coisas assim.

Era necessário para pegar um mal maior.

"Quebre a espinha dorsal da Máfia!"-dizia seu chefe e amigo, Saga.-"Não podemos permitir que estes criminosos mandem e desmandem em nosso continente! Os cidadãos precisam de nós, para sermos seus protetores. Cavaleiros contra o mal!"

Sempre achou que ele romantizava demais em seus discursos, mas agora achava que estava certo. O diretor era um grego, conduta impecável, dedicado ao trabalho. Com apenas 28 anos conseguiu o cargo de diretor da Interpol por causa de sua inteligência e espírito de liderança. Era seu grande amigo.

Ele havia lhe dito isso há seis anos atrás.

"Estou cansado", pensou Kamus esfregando os olhos, demonstrando isso. Ele então se lembrou do porque de continuar... De não ter desistido.

Olhou para o telefone, tirou-o do gancho e começou a discar uma série de números. Desistiu e recolocou o fone em seu lugar. Ela com certeza não estaria em casa.

Praguejou em sua língua materna e voltou à atenção para os papéis em sua mesa, mas não conseguiu se concentrar. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e os lábios nas mãos unidas em meditação. Enquanto observava dois agentes saírem, um batendo no ombro de outro como amigos, combinando algo após o expediente... Ele se lembrou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sub-sede da Interpol, Paris.

Há um ano havia assumido a investigação de um novo assassino da máfia. No início, o escritório na Itália demonstrou sua desaprovação de que o caso tenha parado nas mãos dos parceiros franceses, mas a morte de um político, suspeito de ter contatos na máfia italiana, a esposa e de sua filha adolescente em território francês, precisamente na Cidade Luz, fez com que os diretores dessem o caso ao seu mais promissor agente.

Kamus Lamayer era conhecido por sua inteligência em resolver os casos mais difíceis. Nunca havia deixado de prender um criminoso desde que ingressou na Inerpol, após solucionar um caso de assassinato na polícia francesa. Um caso que há anos não havia tido solução e acabou sendo considerado "arquivo morto". Um policial recém saído da academia pegou o arquivo para ler em sua folga e dias depois, havia solucionado-o. Havia reparado em detalhes e pistas que ninguém antes havia notado.

Trabalhar na Interpol era um sonho realizado para ele. E por isso se dedicava com afinco ao o que fazia. E por isso ninguém conseguia trabalhar mais do que quinze dias ao seu lado, sem se afastar por estresse, incompatibilidade de gênios e opiniões.

Nem a jovem esposa parecia feliz com a dedicação do marido ao trabalho, renegando o casamento ao segundo plano. As brigas eram constantes.

Ainda mais depois que assumiu o caso do assassino que a mídia chamou de "Máscara da Morte".

Mas naquela manhã estava particularmente mal humorado. Seu chefe havia imposto que se quisesse trabalhar no caso Máscara da Morte teria que aceitar o novo parceiro. Odiava trabalhar com pessoas ineptas que mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam nas investigações.

- Jed Goliath.-uma voz, com um leve sotaque fez com que Kamus erguesse o olhar das fotos de cenas de crime para o rapaz diante dele.

Ele era jovem, cabelos longos e rebeldes caiam soltos pelos ombros e costas, usava a camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo, a gravata azul afrouxada e o paletó seguro por uma das mãos por sobre o ombro lhe dava um ar de desleixo.

- Pardon... O que disse?-perguntou Kamus.

- Jed Goliath, o promotor americano em férias em Gênova.- mostrou um arquivo a Kamus.- Foi encontrado ontem, morto no jardim do hotel em que estava hospedado. De acordo com o laudo da perícia, morreu devido a uma profunda hemorragia interna causada por um objeto fino e afiado. Um punhal talvez. Mas não havia marcas de perfuração no corpo, a não ser um pequeno ferimento que mal sangrava. Não é a arma típica do "Máscara da Morte"? se for, são dezesseis vítimas em apenas um ano!

Kamus pegou os papéis e olhou para o rapaz com ar inquiridor.

- Ah, sou Milo Alessandros. Seu novo parceiro. -o rapaz sorriu, estendendo a mão a Kamus, que não se mexeu, apenas observando Milo. Após alguns segundos, Milo, sem graça, abaixou a mão.- Não avisaram que eu viria?

- Disseram sim. -voltou a olhar os papéis. -O que o americano fazia em Gênova?

- Para assistir uma corrida. Ele era fã de esportes automobilísticos. - Milo sentou-se diante de Kamus. - Olham se vamos ser parceiros, acho que precisamos quebrar este gelo, não acha?

- Kamus Lamayer. E vamos trabalhar juntos em um caso. Não quer dizer que somos parceiros.

- OK!-Milos suspirou e olhou para uma porta retrato na mesa. - Esposa?

-Sim. Annie.-respondeu sem olhar para o rapaz.

- Bonitona!-sorriu. -Claro que minha noiva é mais linda!

- Vai se casar? Quantos anos têm?

- Vinte anos. Em um mês me caso!-disse orgulhoso, mostrando a aliança. - Mal posso esperar.

- Um moleque... -resmungou. - Ela sabe o que a espera? Sendo esposa de um agente?-perguntou friamente. -Noites e dias sem te ver direito. A perspectiva de sair em missão e ser morto por um marginal, fazendo com que ela não saiba que aquele momento no café da manhã será o último?

- Como você é otimista.

- Sou realista. Minha esposa não estava preparada para isso. Estamos nos separando. Estou te avisando para que saiba no que a está envolvendo. Para depois ela e você não fiquem se lamentando.

- Lunna é filha e irmã de policiais. Ela sabe sim.

- Menos mal. Avise-a. Vamos para Gênova em duas horas. -determinou se levantando e pegando o paletó na cadeira e recolhendo os arquivos.

- Vamos para Gênova agora?-Milo espantou-se.

- Uma e meia hora para que vá para casa e arrume o essencial para levar nesta viagem e me encontre no aeroporto. Espero que não se atrase!- avisou, saindo do escritório.

Duas horas depois, após o vôo de Paris para Roma decolasse.

- Por que estamos indo para Roma? Achei que íamos diretamente para Gênova?-Milo perguntou a Kamus, que estava concentrado na leitura de seus arquivos.

- Leu onde foram as cenas dos últimos três assassinatos?

- Sim...

- Turin, Milão e Gênova.

- Sim, e...

- Goliath adorava corridas.

- Eu sei e...

- Marcol Petrelli foi morto em Milão. Havia uma competição de Stock Car na cidade. E na noite anterior a sua morte, ele teve uma briga com um dos pilotos, que se safou por ter um álibi. -explicou Kamus entregando uma foto a Milo.-Nosso suspeito número um...ele esteve nas cidades onde houveram vários crimes relacionados ao Máscara da Morte.

- Gianni Bergamaschi.-Milo leu com atenção a ficha.- Ele é um conde!

- Oui.-respondeu Kamus.-Ele trabalha com carros esportivos. Tem ações de uma conhecida fábrica de automóveis, que financia seu esporte preferido. Vamos visitá-lo em sua agência em Roma.

- O.K. - Milo sorriu.

Kamus estava em frente à agência de automóveis que pertencia à família Bergamaschi. Através dos vidros da vitrine, Milo observava os caríssimos carros,elegantes e brilhantes. Milo fez um gesto, chamando seu parceiro, abrindo a porta.

Lá dentro havia vários clientes olhando os carros, e eles ficaram por ali durante alguns minutos. Uma funcionária, uma jovem morena muito bonita e elegante, aproximou-se dos dois agentes.

- Em que lhe posso ser útil, cavalheiros?-perguntou com a voz delicada.

- Gostaríamos de conversar com o senhor Bergamaschi. Ele está?-Kamus foi logo dizendo.

- O Conde Bergamaschi nunca vem à agência. -respondeu a jovem.

- Onde posso encontrá-lo?-insistiu o francês.

- Não sei se posso... -parou de falar ao ver a identificação da Interpol que Milo exibia com um sorriso, a garota apontou para um elevador.-O escritório dele fica no último andar deste prédio.

- Obrigado. -Kamus e Milo agradeceram e caminharam ao elevador.

Kamus observava o local. Tudo era elegante e moderno, até mesmo o elevador com vista panorâmica da cidade. Ele havia conseguido isso tudo com a herança de família e trabalho, ou estaria ligado ao sindicato do crime e aos assassinatos? A segunda hipótese parecia mais viável, pois eram conhecidos os boatos de que os Bergamaschis haviam caído em decadência.

Lembrou-se da expressão incrédula de Saga ao lhe dizer suas suspeitas outro dia.

- Não compreendo. -ele havia lhe dito.-Este homem tem tudo. Título, fama, fortuna. Por que se envolveria nesta sujeira toda? Não consigo compreender como possa ser o nosso homem.

Isso era algo que nem ele compreendia.

- Algo errado parceiro?-indagou Milo.

- Muitas coisas erradas.-murmurou ao ver as portas do elevador se abrirem.

Eles entraram na sala de recepção, cujas paredes eram decoradas com litografias de carros de corridas e pilotos famosos. Havia uma recepcionista, em uma mesa em um canto afastado. Ela tirou os olhos do computador ao ver os dois homens.

- Em que posso lhe ser útil, senhores?

- Poderemos ver o conde Bergamaschi?

- Tem hora marcada?

- Não.-respondeu Milo.

- Posso saber de que assunto se trata?

- Um assunto particular. -Kamus mostrou a ela a identificação, a moça pareceu assustar-se.

- Verei se ele pode atender aos senhores.-pegou o telefone, para discar algum ramal, quando a porta abriu-se.

Um rapaz de feições delicadas, que Kamus poderia julgar confundi-lo com uma mulher se não fossem as roupas que usava, saiu do escritório de maneira intempestiva. Parecia nervoso com alguma coisa.

- Gustav!-a voz de Gianni o fez parar.-Não terminei de falar!

- Terminou sim. -respondeu o outro, chamando o elevador.

O conde parecia que ia dizer algo, mas parou ao reparar na presença dos agentes.

- Eu vou te ligar mais tarde.-disse o conde, olhando para os agentes com curiosidade e até mesmo com desconfiança.

O rapaz bufou e disse algo ofensivo em francês e entrou no elevador. Gianni observou o elevador fechar a porta e depois voltou a sua atenção aos outros.

- Pois não?

- Apenas conversar, senhor Bergamaschi.-Kamus se apresentou como agente da Interpol.

Gianni pediu que eles entrassem e instruiu a secretária para cancelar seus compromissos e não ser incomodado. Entraram no escritório e Kamus não deixou de admirar-se com a decoração do mesmo. Notou um quadro de uma jovem e um jardim de rosas, em um canto e se aproximou para admirá-lo melhor. Leu o nome do artista assinado na obra. Gustav Bergman.

- Gosta de arte moderna?- Bergamaschi indagou.

- É um grande talento que este artista possui. Gustav Bergaman...era aquele rapaz? Parecia nervoso.

- Um amigo querido. Tivemos um desentendimento.

- Acontece...

- Mas a que devo a visita da Interpol? Espero que não seja por causa das minhas multas de trânsito em Paris. -disse com um sorriso, sentando em sua poltrona confortável, por detrás de sua mesa e indicando mais duas diante dele para que os agentes se sentassem.

-Multas de trânsito... Engraçado. -Milo comentou, pegando um bloco para fazer anotações.

- Sou o agente Kamus Lamayer e este é meu parceiro Milo Alessandros. Gostaria que me falasse da noite de 3 de março, em Milão, onde foi visto tendo uma discussão furiosa com Marco Petrelli em um bar...na noite seguinte ele foi encontrado morto.

- Lembro deste episódio. Uma tragédia. Mas eu estava acompanhado por duas jovens em meu quarto de hotel. Gêmeas. -sorriu. -Uma noite memorável...eu havia dito isso a polícia de Milão.

Milo levantou-se, observando o escritório, enquanto Kamus continuava o interrogatório.

- Você o ameaçou de morte. -continuou Kamus.

- Ele ofendeu minha honra... E a de um amigo.

- Ah sim... Agora sei de onde o nome Bergman me era familiar. -Kamus sorriu. -Ele também estava no bar na noite da discussão. Era o amigo que foi ofendido?

- Sim.

- O que é isso?-Milo indagou olhando para um par de punhais cruzados sobre uma peça, ao lado de outras armas brancas em exposição.

Gianni respondeu com pouco caso.

- São stilettos.

Kamus levantou-se e se aproximou para ver os punhais. Estava escuros pela ação do tempo.

- Stilettos! Interessante...

- Interessante por quê?

- Foi com esta arma que Petrelli foi morto.

- Sim. Li sobre isso. -respondeu imperturbável.

- Possui estes há muito tempo?

Gianni levantou-se sorrindo.

- São relíquias de família. Tenho uma coleção maior em meu castelo. Estes foram dados de presente à um ancestral meu como presente de casamento por um príncipe italiano.-retirou um deles, olhou-o e estendeu-o a Kamus.-Meus carros lá embaixo matam mais gente em um mês do que estes brinquedos, desde que foram inventados pelos florentinos.

Kamus admirava a lâmina e depois a devolveu a Gianni.

- É o mesmo Bergamaschi que foi uma vez campeão de esgrima na Inglaterra?

- Sim. Fiz parte da equipe de esgrima da universidade.-recolocou o stiletto de volta ao seu lugar.

- Tenho que ir agora. Agradeço pela sua cooperação conde Bergamaschi.

- Lamento não ter sido mais útil.

Kamus e Milo se despediram e saíram do escritório. Gianni pensou que deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso ao cuidar dos seus "negócios".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nova Iorque.

- Droga...ele não me sai da cabeça.-murmurou Gustav olhando para a tela que deveria avaliar para a sua galeria, mas não tinha concentração para isso.

- Disse algo, Afrodite?-perguntou June ao seu lado, chamando-o pelo seu nome artístico.

- Hã? Nada!- tentou disfarçar, mas a loira ergueu uma sobrancelha nada convencida.-Uma pessoa me ligou...alguém que eu não vejo desde que sai da Europa.

- Hmmm..namorado?-sorriu.

- Mais complicado que isso.-suspirou e June o olhou sem entender, percebendo que era algo mais grave.-Era alguém que queria nunca mais rever, mas ao mesmo tempo...

- Quer estar ao lado dele.-completou a jovem, cruzando os braços.-Ele é tão complicado assim?

- A vida que ele escolheu é.

June o fitou e depois andou até a mesa de café, servindo-se de duas xícaras, trazendo uma para Afrodite.

- Se ele significa complicações para você, deveria se afastar dele então.

- Gianni não é o tipo de pessoa que você possa simplesmente ignorar.-sorriu, bebericando o café.

- Vamos lanchar! Sempre penso melhor depois de um lanche.-disse June entusiasmada.

- Por que não?-caminharam para fora de sua sala na galeria, e reparou em dois homens de ternos que conversavam no celular.- June querida...

- Sim?

- Aqueles cavalheiros estão há muito tempo aqui, não?

- Sim. A Stella até reclamou que eles não parecem interessados em comprar nada. Estão vindo.

Os dois cavalheiros se aproximaram de Afrodite e um deles retirou de dentro do terno um tipo de identificação. Afrodite arregalou os olhos, não disfarçando a surpresa ao ver que eram do FBI.

- Senhor Bergman...poderia nos acompanhar?-um deles falou, mais como se fosse uma ordem do que um pedido.

- O que houve?

- Afrodite. Quer que eu ligue para o seu advogado?-perguntou June meio apreensiva.

- Eu ligarei June, não se preocupe.-respondeu Afrodite sorrindo.-Deve ser um engano, apenas.

- Vamos.-um dos homens ordenou, claramente impaciente.

Afrodite concordou com um aceno de cabeça e acompanhou os homens para fora da galeria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noite. Vegas.

Demetrius Pappas acreditava-se estar seguro. Em sua casa luxuosa, cercado pelos seus seguranças e pelos homens do FBI e da polícia local. Seu testemunho em troca do perdão de seus crimes. Entregaria um dos maiores criminosos da América. Pegaria o dinheiro que desviou de Cardinalli para a Europa, e viveria com luxo em alguma ilha do Caribe. Sorriu.

Vestiu um calção de banho e saiu do quarto. Os agentes do FBI o cercaram.

- Vou só nadar em minha piscina um pouco.-avisou e os agentes concordaram.

Estava uma noite quente e era natural que quisesse se refrescar antes de ser recolher. Pappas pegou uma bóia, parecida com um colchão, e entrou na água, boiando. Os agentes relaxaram, não havia necessidade de se preocuparem tanto.

Não perceberam que eram vigiados.

- Nunca imaginei que faria a academia para ser babá de um bandido.-um dos agentes suspirou.

- Deixa um miserável solto para que possam prender outros dez piores. Isso não me agrada também, mas é nosso trabalho.-disse o companheiro, se servindo de um lanche.- Jantar?

- Já jantei.

- Comeu folhas! Desde quando isso sustenta um homem?

- Era salada César. Estou de dieta. Claire acha que eu engordei.

- Sua esposa manda mesmo em você, Bill.

Os homens discutiam se distraindo de sua missão de vigilância.

Longos minutos se passaram e Pappas adormeceu no meio da piscina sobre a bóia. Tranqüilo de que nada iria atingi-lo. Ouviu um som, como se alguém entrasse na água. Levantou-se, sentando desajeitadamente. Não viu nada. Voltou a deitar.

Sentiu uma dor aguda atravessando suas costas e atingindo o peito. Virou o rosto, encostando-se no plástico. O olhar arregalado. Seu cérebro registrando a última imagem, momentos antes de o coração explodir numa dor que jamais julgaria sentir.

A imagem do rosto sorridente de Gianni Bergamaschi, surgindo do fundo da piscina.

Dez minutos depois, os agentes foram chamar Demetrius Pappas para se recolher, pois era perigoso ficar exposto. Era tarde demais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haviam horas que fora trazido para lá. Estava em sua galeria, trabalhando, quando foi abordado por dois homens de ternos, dizendo que eram do FBI. Agora, o deixaram naquela salinha, esperando.

Pediu para ligar ao seu advogado. Não lhe responderam nada.

Ele estava começando a ficar preocupado. Foi quando a porta se abriu e um homem de longos cabelos escuros e outro de cabelos curtos e rebeldes entraram.

- Sou o agente Kamus Lamayer da Interpol e este é meu parceiro Shura Martinez, FBI. -apresentou-se, fechando a porta em seguida. -Vamos conversar senhor Gustav Bergman.

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Stiletto**

**Capítulo 5**

**Betado por Arthemisys**

Sede do FBI...Nova Iorque.

Kamus observava da janela o artista plástico, nacionalmente conhecido como Afrodite, se afastasse pela rua e entrar em um táxi. Depois ouviu um resmungo furioso atrás de si, predizendo que seu "parceiro" estava insatisfeito.

-Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, francês.-Shura o advertiu.-Se algo sair errado, a culpa recairá sobre você.

Kamus fingiu ignorá-lo.

-Sabe que a vida dele pode estar em risco?

-Carrego a vida de muitos em minhas costas.-respondeu Kamus.-De todos que morreram porque não o detive antes.

Shura ia replicar, com alguma resposta mal criada, quando pela porta irrompeu a figura do agente Chang, entrou com uma expressão nada feliz.

-O que foi Dohko?-perguntou Shura.

-Demetrius Pappas está morto.

Kamus estreitou o olhar, havia começado a agir.

-Vamos para Vegas.-o agente da Interpol determinou, voltando a olhar para a rua em movimento diante do prédio.

Perdido em suas lembranças, não escutou o que os agentes haviam dito, e nem se mexeu quando eles saíram da sala. Sua mente voltava naquele tempo... Naquela maldita noite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anos atrás.

-Tá tarde...tô com sono...

-Reclama demais, mon ami.

Os dois homens estavam de tocaia em frente a agência de automóveis há dias, de dentro de um carro, observando todos os movimentos de Bergmaschi.

-Isso é inútil sabia?-Milo resmungou. Estava com o corpo meio deitado no banco do carona do carro, e uma revista de esportes em seu rosto.

-Talvez.-respondeu Kamus.

-Perdi o final do campeonato de basquete por sua causa.-Milo dizia.-Você precisa relaxar...ir a um bar, beber...ver dançarinas exóticas.

Kamus deu um sorriso discreto. Nos últimos dias havia se acostumado ao jeito de se parceiro e até se permitido transpor o limite que dividia o trabalho da amizade. Milo era o tipo de pessoa que conseguia romper barreiras e conquistar pessoas.

-Você precisa transar com alguma garota.-continuou o rapaz resmungando.-Rever a patroa.

-E você tem que parar de falar asneira.

-Estou assim devido à abstinência.

-Que abstinência?-Kamus inquiriu curioso. Não o imaginava dependente de nada.

-Abstinência de mulher.-riu, tirando a revista do rosto.-Faz duas semanas que você me coloca de castigo vigiando o riquinho. E o que descobrimos? Ele se diverte muito e gosta de festas regadas a bebida e orgias.

-Olhe.-apontou com o olhar um carro suspeito estacionar e de dentro dele um homem bem vestido.-Conheço aquele homem...

-Não sei quem é.-respondeu Milo.

-Matheo alguma coisa...-Kamus forçou a mente.-Conccilioni! Há suspeita de que ele tenha negócios com famílias ligadas ao crime na Itália.

-Máfia?

-Sim.

Ficaram ali, esperando o próximo passo de Bergmaschi. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, Matheo saiu do prédio, voltando ao seu carro e sumindo pela rua. Logo em seguida, o Conde saiu do estabelecimento dirigindo seu próprio automóvel.

-Vamos!-Kamus ligou o carro, seguindo o conde.

O seguiram pelas ruas de Roma, mantendo uma distância discreta, até um área afastada, onde ele estacionou seguindo seu caminho a pé. Kamus e Milo estacionaram a uma rua de distância dele e saíram a pé, ao vê-lo entrar em uma cantina. Aproximaram-se, e pela janela viram que ele havia se encontrado com alguém.

-O pintor!-exclamou Milo.

-Aparentemente mantêm um caso.-concluiu Kamus.

Os dois sentaram do lado de fora, e esperaram. Foram testemunhas do que seria uma discussão entre ambos. O jovem chamado Gustav levantou-se em um ímpeto e saiu, sendo seguido por Gianni, após ele jogar uma generosa quantia na mesa para pagar a conta.

-Vamos atrás deles? Parece-me uma briga de namorados e não um crime!-comentou Milo.

Kamus ficou em silêncio um tempo, antes de responder:

-Vamos atrás deles.

Os dois homens os seguiram. Os mantiveram a vista por algum tempo e em seguida não os avistaram mais ao chegarem no fim da rua, que se dividia em uma bifurcação. Kamus parou, pensando no que fazer. Ele sabia que naquela noite iria matar alguém a pedido da máfia. Matheo Conccilioni era um mensageiro da Máfia, que sempre dava os nomes daqueles que deveriam morrer.

-E agora? Voltamos?-perguntou Milo.

-Vamos nos separar. Vou por esta rua e você por aquele lado. Em uma hora nos reunimos aqui.-determinou, seguindo pelo caminho que escolhera.

Milo suspirou. Não deveriam estar ali, sem apoio. Mas seguiu pelo caminho indicado por Kamus, andando cauteloso pelas ruas escuras. Milo sentiu um calafrio, algo como se o seu sexto sentido o alertasse de algo estranho. Um gato saltou de um muro ao chão, assustando-o.

Milo deu uma risadinha nervosa. Estava certo de que era uma vigília inútil, deu meia volta para reencontrar Kamus. Gianni Bergmaschi estava bem atrás dele.

Ele o pegou firme pela nuca e o puxou para si, a mão escorreu rapidamente da nuca para a sua boca selando. Milo sentiu uma dor profunda em seu estômago, quando o frio metal do stiletto atravessou-o. Uma, duas, três...seis vezes Bergmaschi o feriu com a arma, antes que Milo conseguisse se livrar do abraço mortal e disparar sua arma, que errou o alvo.

O som do tiro alertou Kamus. Ele deu meia volta e correu o mais rápido que pode na direção tomada por seu parceiro. O suor escorria em seu rosto, o coração disparou descontrolado ao ver um corpo estendido no meio da rua.

Kamus ajoelhou-se do lado dele, virando-o. Milo ainda respirava, a vida se esvaia junto com a hemorragia que corria livre pelos ferimentos internos causados pelo stiletto. O jovem grego sentiu o gosto metálico de seu próprio sangue em sua garganta e boca. Estava morrendo.

-Agüente firme, Milo. Não morra!-com as mãos trêmulas, Kamus discou um número pedindo ajuda.-O socorro está a caminho. Agüente! Foi ele não foi? Diga!

Milo balbuciou algo, fazendo Kamus se inclinar para ouvir.

-Gi...Gianni...o...conde...foi ele...-murmurou antes de engasgar com o próprio sangue, e pender a cabeça para trás.

Kamus ainda escutou ele exalar o último suspiro, e os olhos dele fitando o nada. Estava morto.

O policial francês ficou ali, ajoelhado ao lado do parceiro. Olhar perdido. A mão sobre a dele, um brilho dourado chamou-lhe a atenção. O brilho da aliança de noivado dele. Tantos sonhos e planos desfeitos em sangue. As autoridades chegaram.

Abalado, ele não percebeu que alguém fora testemunha...lágrimas corriam pelos olhos claros daquela pessoa oculta na rua.

Tamanho ato de violência o levou a ir embora da Europa e se refugiar na América. Para longe de tudo...e dele.

Kamus foi afastado do caso. Mas continuou investigando por conta própria. No funeral de Milo, suportou o olhar da noiva que o acusava intimamente pelo ocorrido. Presenciou o choro do pai, e jurou fazer justiça.

Ao voltar para casa, após o sepultamento de seu parceiro. Encontrou a casa vazia. Annie partira.

Só lhe restou a vingança.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hoje...

O som de uma freada brusca a acordou de suas lembranças amargas. Suspirou. Kamus não iria permitir que ele saísse livre desta vez.

Ele iria prender Gianni Bergmaschi. Ou morrer tentando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vegas... Quinta à noite.

A segurança para Frankie Minotte havia aumentado rigorosamente após a morte de Pappas. As regalias que ele usufruía em seu "cativeiro" confortável em um grande hotel, foram revogadas.

E ele não estava feliz com isso.

-Por que eu não posso ir ao bar do hotel e beber um pouco?-reclamava o ex- mafioso.

-Talvez porque Demetrius Pappas foi morto na piscina da própria casa. -respondeu o agente do FBI, responsável por sua segurança.

-O idiota cometeu o erro de ficar longe dos seguranças. -rebateu Minotte. -Só quero beber um bom uísque, na companhia de alguma mulher. E vocês vão ficar do meu lado o tempo todo.

-Lá você seria alvo fácil de um atirador.

-Aí que se engana. Cardinalli confia apenas em matadores que agem sem causar alarde. -explicou Frankie, se servindo de uma dose de licor no bar do quarto. -Ele sempre contrata matadores como o tal "Máscara da Morte", que mata de maneira... Limpa. Evita-se deixar pistas que levem a vítima ao mandante do crime. E estes tipos de matadores não agiriam em um lugar cheio de gente!

Os agentes se entreolharam.

-Vai ser a minha última noite como homem livre. Sei que depois do meu depoimento na segunda-feira perante o juiz serei preso. Vamos, rapazes. Só uma hora. Uísque e roleta.

-Só uma hora então. -cedeu o agente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las Vegas é uma cidade noturna. Os cassinos viviam abarrotados de pessoas. Turistas que vinham gastar suas parcas economias, aposentados que não tinham mais ilusões de grandes fortunas, apenas divertimentos. E almas perdidas, viciados em jogos que perdiam tudo o que conseguiam, incluindo casamentos e vida pessoal, em uma roleta ou mesa de pôquer.

Tudo girava em torno do jogo e da bebida em Vegas. Sexo. Negócios, diversão. Dinheiro ganho fácil em uma partida ou no puxão de uma alavanca de caça-níqueis, perdido numa má escolha de números em uma roleta.

Gianni entrou no elegante cassino acompanhado de Karin. Estava muito satisfeito de ter cumprido a primeira parte de seu trabalho, que desejou sair e jogar. Eram dez da noite e todas as mesas estavam ocupadas.

Foi quando ele viu Frankie descendo acompanhado por seus seguranças. Sorriu. A sorte parecia lhe sorrir.

-Quero jogar. -determinou, fitando Karin e a levando para a mesa de cartas. -Joga Blackjack, querida? Ou prefere roleta?

-Gosto de tentar a sorte na roleta. -Karin sorriu, e se deixou ser guiada até a mesa da roleta.

Gianni lhe deu uma generosa soma em fichas e ficou ao seu lado, observando a jovem se divertir. Enquanto todos prestavam atenção nas apostas e na roleta, Gianni observou Frankie se aproximando de outra roleta e pedir para lhe servirem uísque.

Ele começou a jogar. Ao seu lado, um homem sempre atento, ficava observando as pessoas que se aproximavam desconfiado. Observava a todos. Perto do bar outro agente, dois perto da saída. Todos em alerta. Riu. Idiotas.

-Vou pegar um drinque para mim. Você quer?-perguntou e Karin só assentiu com a cabeça, concordando, sem tirar os olhos da roleta, vibrando por estar ganhando.

O Conde olhou ao redor, discretamente, à medida que se aproximava do bar. O stiletto sob a manga de seu terno parecia em chamas, pedindo por sangue. Mas precisava de um meio de se aproximar de Frankie.

Viu um casal discutindo no bar. O homem era baixo, atarracado, mas aparentava ter dinheiro. A mulher uma loira voluptuosa, de seios fartos, obviamente adquiridos com algum cirurgião plástico. O vestido era tão apertado em seu corpo, que pareciam que os seios iriam saltar a qualquer momento para fora no decote generoso.

Aproximou-se dela, tirou o stiletto rapidamente, cortou a fina tira do vestido que o mantinha preso ao seu corpo. A loira gritou, tentando esconder com as mãos os seios ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o vestido para cima. O marido, alcoolizado, brigava com ela pelo ocorrido.

-Não é culpa minha!-defendia-se a pobre.

A confusão atraiu os olhares de todos, incluindo os seguranças de Minotte. Gianni trazia um martini na mão, se aproximou de Frankie. O movimento foi rápido e imperceptível. Direto no coração e o stilleto retornara para dentro de sua manga.

Nem um gemido foi ouvido.

O rapaz que manejava a roleta continuava seu trabalho. O número apostado por Frankie foi o sorteado. Ele não se mexia.

Gianni voltou à mesa onde estava Karin. Estava excitado pelo o que houve. Deu-lhe a bebida e sussurrou e seu ouvido uma proposta. A moça estremeceu, antecipando o prazer. Pegou suas fichas e subiram para o quarto.

Na outra mesa, a roleta continuava a rodar. Novamente o número de Frankie fora o vencedor. O rapaz colocava diante dele as fichas que ganhava. Todos atentos e concentrados no jogo.

A garçonete se aproxima com o pedido de um cliente. Encosta em Frankie, ele pende para frente caindo sobre a mesa, assustando a todos. Os agentes correm até ele. Tarde demais. Estava morto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sede do FBI... Vegas... Manhã seguinte.

-Querem me explicar porque duas das principais testemunhas do Caso Cardinalli estão mortas?-esbravejou o diretor responsável para seus agentes, jogando sobre a mesa os relatórios dos legistas sobre as vítimas. -Quero a segurança do Juíz Bennet aumentada e se alguém citar o nome da testemunha surpresa, mesmo para um padre na hora da confissão, irei jogar na prisão!

Os agentes assentiram, alguns envergonhados por terem falhado em proteger as testemunhas de um assassino profissional. O diretor, um homem com quase quarenta anos, com os primeiros sinais da calvície acentuando nas entradas da testa, e o rosto vermelho pela raiva.

-Não acredito que tenham deixado isso chegar a este ponto!-dizia furioso.

-Não os culpe, diretor Cage. -todos olharam para o homem de terno que estava até aquele momento quieto em um canto. -Há anos que este assassino foge da polícia européia e da Interpol.

-E você é?-indagou o diretor.

-Agente Kamus Lamayer da Interpol.-se apresentou e apontou para Shura ao seu lado com discrição.-E este é meu parceiro e apoio na América, o Agente Shura Martinez, da sede do Bureau em Nova Iorque.

-Ah, sim. Disseram-me que vocês viriam. Por que não se apresentaram em meu escritório assim que chegaram?

-Acabamos de chegar e soubemos da reunião. -explicou Kamus com calma.

-Certo. Agora quero que me responda algo. -o diretor o fitou nada contente. -O que sabe sobre este assassino? Devo me preocupar com a segurança da minha testemunha secreta?

-Eu me preocuparia. -Kamus caminhou, passando pelos demais agentes, e ficando ao lado do diretor. -Ele é um assassino frio, calculista... E que adora matar. Seja ele um ex-mafioso arrependido ou uma criança.

Houve murmúrios diante do comentário.

-Uma das vítimas dele foi a filha de um de seus alvos, que teve o azar de estar presente no momento do crime. Ele não deixa ninguém que tenha visto seu rosto, vivo. -explicou. -Verão isso nos relatórios que lhe mandei pelo e-mail. Permita-me uma pergunta?

-Diga.

-Quem é a testemunha chave secreta? Preciso estar a par para ajudar a protegê-la.

O diretor o fitou incerto, depois se lembrou que havia lido que o Agente Lamayer era um incansável perseguidor da Máfia na Europa. Com um gesto da cabeça o chamou para a sala adjacente. Kamus indicou que Shura o seguisse. Lá dentro o diretor fitou os homens antes de falar.

-O que eu disser aqui, fica entre nós. Poucos sabem disso.

-Sim senhor. -concordaram os homens.

-Há anos temos um agente infiltrado na família Cardinalli.-respondeu o diretor.-E ele irá testemunhar todos os crimes que presenciou, feitos pessoalmente ou ao comando de Cesare Cardinalli.

Os dois se entreolharam.

-Mantenha este homem em segurança, senhor. -determina Kamus.-Empenhe-se em pegar Cardinalli. Quanto ao assassino, já estou agindo para pega-lo.

-Sabem quem é?

-Sabemos. -respondeu Shura. -Mas não podemos prendê-lo sem provas concretas.

-E como terão as provas?

-Temos uma terceira pessoa nos ajudando nisso, senhor. -respondeu Kamus e Shura fez uma carranca, mostrando que não gostava da idéia, mas Lamayer o ignorou.

-Deixo em suas mãos, então. O julgamento será nesta segunda-feira.

-Hoje é sexta. -Kamus ponderou. -Terá que manter seu homem em segurança por mais dois dias.

-Eu sei. -o diretor saiu da sala, deixando-os a sós.

-Temos pouco tempo para agir. -disse Shura. -Não conseguiremos prender Máscara da Morte antes do julgamento.

-Duvido que haja julgamento. -suspirou Kamus. -Ele já deve ter um plano para matar o juiz. E mesmo que a suprema corte envie outro para substituí-lo... Creio que isso não o deterá se souber da terceira testemunha.

-E o que faremos?

-Esperar... Só nos resta esperar. -dizendo isso, Kamus saiu da sala.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em certo hotel luxuoso em Vegas.

Gianni havia dado ordens a Karin que se preparasse para a Festa na qual o juiz iria naquela noite. Mesmo sabendo da morte das testemunhas do julgamento, Bennet declarou que não iria demonstrar medo diante da máfia e continuaria a sua vida.

"Estes americanos que se acham invencíveis", pensou, "Facilitam meu trabalho."

Passou pela recepção, pretendia passar o dia na piscina descansando. Antes de se preparar para terminar seu trabalho à noite, quando um mensageiro se aproximou rapidamente.

-Senhor Conde Bergmaschi.-chamou o rapaz solícito.-O gerente do hotel pediu-me que o chamasse, senhor.

Gianni ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça, seguindo o rapaz. O gerente o esperava com um sorriso, e dispensou o mensageiro com um gesto.

-Algo para mim?-perguntou o Conde impaciente.

-Uma pessoa o espera no bar do hotel, senhor Conde. -respondeu o gerente.

-Uma pessoa?-indagou curioso. Não poderia ser Matheo, ele ligaria avisando e nunca iria se expor publicamente.

-Ah, sim. Poderia me acompanhar senhor Conde? Ele me pediu discrição.-fez um gesto, pedindo humildemente que o Conde o seguisse.

Gianni tocou o stiletto escondido em suas roupas e o seguiu, esperando por qualquer coisa, talvez uma emboscada. Seu sangue ferveu e sorriu com e expectativa. Esperava por tudo... Menos por aquilo.

Ao chegar ao bar, o gerente lhe indicou quem era a pessoa que o esperava, sentado em uma mesa no canto, tomando chá. Seu coração disparou sem controle. Estava elegantemente trajado com uma roupa esportiva, camisa pólo e calça jeans, um par de tênis. Os olhos claros o fitando como duas enormes gemas.

Hesitante, Gianni caminhou até a mesa, onde ele se levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

-Olá Gianni.-disse-lhe.

-Afrodite...

Continua...

Nota:

BlackJack é como os ingleses chamam o jogo 21.


	7. Capítulo 6

Stiletto

**Stiletto**

**Capítulo 6:**

-Afrodite...

Ele riu ao ouvir o apelido.

-Não escutava este nome há um bom tempo.

-O que faz aqui em Vegas?-ele ainda demonstrava surpresa.-Julgava-o em Nova Iorque? Como me encontrou?

Ele indicou que se sentasse e o Conde o fez, desconfiado.

-Eu cansei de esperar que me ligasse. Então vim atrás de você. Liguei para amigos que moram aqui, que possuem uma empresa que cuida da limpeza de hotéis e _voilá_...-fez um gesto teatral com as mãos, como se fizesse um passe de mágica.-Um Conde hospedado em Vegas não se deixa passar tão desapercebido assim hoje em dia.

-Eu esperava terminar meus negócios na cidade antes de reencontrá-lo.

Gianni tocou novamente o stiletto, mantendo-o escondido. Não acreditava que precisaria dele agora.

-Não quero ouvir sobre seus negócios.-o jovem pediu, bebendo um gole do chá.

-Por que fugiu de mim em Roma? Eu pedi que me esperasse no hotel e não o encontrei mais lá.

-Fiquei com medo.

-Medo de que? De mim?

-Não. De tudo...da situação.-ele suspirou.-Eu não fugi por medo de você e sim...olhe para nós Gianni. A imprensa o massacraria com os tablóides se ficássemos juntos. Eu pensei em você e...

-Que se danem os jornais ou o que as pessoas pensassem!-ele vociferou, irritado.-Não é o fim do mundo dois homens assumirem um relacionamento hoje em dia.

Gustav desviou o olhar.

-Também encontrei a baronesa, sua amiga.

-Ah, entendi.-ele sorriu.-E o que ela disse? Que iríamos nos casar?

-Sim.

-E eu estou casado agora?-ele riu diante do constrangimento do artista.-Shina e eu nos divertíamos muito juntos. Eu a escolhi para que um dia gerasse um herdeiro para o meu nome e bens. Nada mais. Apenas um acordo de negócios nos une hoje. Ela me dará um herdeiro e eu lhe darei uma vida confortável!

-Estão juntos ainda? Os jornais citam vocês de vez em quando nas colunas sociais.

-Ela está em Mônaco agora...eu acho.-ele riu.-A visitei antes de vir para a América.

-Imaginei.

-Foi só por isso que me deixou?-desconfiado.

-E haveria algo a mais?-Afrodite fechou os olhos durante um momento.-Pensei que eu era apenas um passatempo para você...

-Pensou errado!-ele o cortou imediatamente e virou o rosto irritado.-Tsc!

Gianni sabia que o reencontro não seria algo fácil. Haveriam dúvidas que ambos carregavam há anos, ressentimentos, conclusões precipitadas tiradas em meio aos desencontros. Ele estava se preparando para tudo isso, somente não esperava confrontar-se com tal situação agora.

-Está irritado comigo, Gianni.

-Não estou. Pare de dizer estas coisas.

Foi quando o seu celular deu um toque e ficou em silêncio, e o conde olhou para o aparelho reconhecendo o número de quem discou. Em seguida uma mensagem chegou. Ele a leu e fechou o cenho.

-Tenho que ir. Negócios.-ele olhou para Gustav, tentado a dizer e fazer coisas que pudessem tirar aquela sombra de dúvida e temor no olhar dele.-Talvez eu demore a chegar a noite. Onde está hospedado?

-Aqui. Neste hotel. Quarto 508.

-Posso te ver mais tarde?

-Não pretendo sair hoje à noite.

-Ótimo!-levantou-se inquieto.-Vai me esperar?

-Sim.-foi a resposta sincera e o conde sentiu o coração mais leve com o sorriso discreto dele.

E saiu, discando um número em seu celular para avisar Karin que deveria se arrumar. A noite terminaria tudo. Agora, Matheo o esperava.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gianni chegou ao bar que pertencia a Matheo. Para a sua surpresa, seu tio Cesare estava ali, bebendo vinho e tinha uma expressão soturna. Ao seu lado estava Matheo.

-Tio Cesare.-Gianni o chamou e olhou de relance para um homem de terno em um canto, próximo aos homens fiéis a seu tio.-Hoje o juiz morrerá, como um aviso a seus inimigos.

-Esqueça o maldito juíz.-disse-lhe Cesare, bebericando o vinho.-Tenho problemas maiores!

-Diga o que lhe aflige.-pediu, sentando próximo e aceitando a bebida que Matheo lhe preparou.

-Soube que havia um maldito traidor do FBI entre os meus homens!-Cesare disse isso com total asco.

-Hmmm...-Gianni ficou analisando as novas informações.

-E ele irá testemunhar contra mim na segunda-feira!

-Já sabe quem é?

-Não.-suspirou.-Eu podia desconfiar de quem está sumido, mas alguns homens meus foram presos. Agora fico imaginando que os prenderam com a intenção de manter oculta a identidade do maldito agente até o último instante. Poderia ser qualquer um deles!

-Isso é verdade. E o que quer que eu faça?

-Mate o maldito antes que testemunhe!-bateu a mão na mesa, fazendo a taça de vinho sobre esta caísse e derrubasse seu conteúdo.

-Quer que eu mate um homem, que com certeza estará cercado por seguranças, em um tribunal cheio de testemunhas?-perguntou com calma, mas com um brilho estranho no olhar.

-Sim.

-Está pedindo para que eu me condene, "tio".

-Estou ordenando que faça aquilo para qual nasceu, "Máscara da Morte". Matar em meu nome!-o velho mafioso apontou o dedo para Gianni, visivelmente nervoso.-Ou...

-Ou o que? Me matará?-ele sorriu.

-Tsc...meu caro sobrinho.-Cesare fez um gesto de paz.-Desculpe-me, fiquei transtornado ao saber que tenho uma serpente entre os meus. Não quis parecer ingrato pelos seus anos de serviço a família.

-É compreensível.

Gianni terminou de beber e levantou-se. Não estava gostando do rumo que este trabalho estava tomando. Pretendia terminar tudo hoje, acertar-se com Afrodite e ir para Los Angeles desfrutar da companhia dele antes de voltar a Europa, com ele. Agora teria que adiar seus planos e corria o risco de não concluir seu trabalho.

-Ele não irá testemunhar. Tenha certeza disso.-o Conde afirmou e acrescentou olhando com frieza para o tio.-Mas quando isso terminar, que fique claro. É a última vez que nos falaremos. Pretendo retornar a Europa e viver minha vida com tranqüilidade. E até fazer um herdeiro. Não posso me envolver nos negócios da família por muito tempo.

-Está bem.-Cesare concordou.

Gianni saiu do bar, sem olhar para trás. Cesare esperou algum tempo, degustou o vinho, que Matheo prontamente o serviu e depois disse:

-É uma pena. Mas ele sabe demais. Não pode abandonar a família assim. As demais famílias não ficarão felizes com o que está acontecendo.

-O que pretende fazer senhor Cardinalli?-perguntou Matheo.

-Não podemos correr riscos. Não com o FBI em nossa cola.-olhou para os homens.-Gianni deve ser morto assim que terminar seus serviços.-e voltou a olhar para Matheo.-Não importa os meios que use.

-Sim, Dom Cesare.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Mudanças de planos, Karin.-dizia Gianni pelo telefone.-Encontre o juíz hoje e depois marque um novo encontro na segunda a noite.

Não poderia correr o risco de o júri ser adiado pela morte do juíz precipitadamente. Iria esperar somente mais três dias para concluir seus planos. Só mais três dias...

Podia voltar ao hotel agora, conversar com Afrodite, se acertar agora. Mas precisava antes colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. Decidiu que não iria subir para nenhum dos quartos naquele momento, precisava beber e relaxar.

Assim que estacionou o carro em frente ao cinema e entregou as chaves para que estacionasse o veículo. Então caminhou para o bar próximo a piscina do hotel, que pelo horário já estava cheio pelos hóspedes.

Pediu um coquetel ao barman, e ficou pensando no que iria fazer.

-Ora, ora...mundo pequeno não?

Gianni deu um meio sorriso ao reconhecer a voz do homem que havia se sentado ao seu lado.

-Perseguindo-me até na América, agente Lamayer?-virou-se pegando o coquetel e encarando o francês.

-Não sou mais agente da Interpol, Conde Bergamaschi.-virou-se para o barman.-Um chá gelado.

-Não?-riu com o pedido de Kamus.-Não bebe mais? Recomendaria o Martini que este rapaz prepara. É o melhor que eu já degustei!

-É muito cedo, não acha? Não, não sou mais um agente. Aposentei-me. Estou de férias na América.

-Por que isso me soa difícil de acreditar?-pensativo.-Ah, sim...talvez pela maneira obcecada pela qual me perseguia na Europa.

Kamus de uma risadinha, pegando seu pedido e se afastando.

-Nos veremos por aí, Conde Bergamaschi. Com toda certeza.

A aparição do agente Lamayer, o traidor entre os homens de Dom Cesare, tudo isso não pode ser coincidência. Franziu o cenho e sorriu. As coisas ficaram perigosas, mas muito mais interessantes!

Terminou sua bebida e subiu até o quinto andar do hotel, batendo a porta do quarto 508. Esperou. A porta abriu e Afrodite apareceu, estranhando sua aparição mais cedo do que haviam combinado.

Gianni não disse nada, segurou-o pela nuca e puxou-o de encontro a si, se apossando dos seus lábios em um beijo ardente. Sem interromper o beijo, entrou e fechou a porta.

Ninguém os viu fora do quarto naquela tarde inteira.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus voltou a sede do FBI em Vegas, e já encontrou o olhar nada satisfeito de seu parceiro assim que entrou na sala.

-Você se arriscou demais.-resmungou Shura.-O que ganha mostrando ao Conde que está aqui? Pensei que era para mantermos a discrição!

-Deixá-lo nervoso, descuidado.-respondeu com ar cansado.-E queria ter certeza de que Afrodite e ele fizeram as pazes.

Shura deu três passos largos ficando frente a frente com Kamus, nada feliz. Na verdade, extremamente irritado, a ponto de pegá-lo pela gola da camisa e pressioná-lo contra a parede.

-Escuta aqui, vou ser bem claro com você. Se eu perceber que aquele rapaz está correndo perigo por sua causa, eu cancelo a missão e mando homens tirá-lo de lá imediatamente!-depois o soltou com brusquidão.-Não quero o sangue de nenhum inocente em minhas mãos!

-Nada vai sair errado.

-Espero mesmo! Já está avisado!-e jogou na mesa uma pasta com fotos.-Ele teve um encontro com Dom Cesare mais cedo. Temos até segunda para evitar outro assassinato.

-Avise seus superiores que o Julgamento de Dom Cesare irá acontecer. Aumente a segurança do Juíz se for o caso.-olhou para uma foto interessado.-Quem é ela?

-Amante do juíz. Ele têm muitas. O filho da mãe chifra a esposa com metade de Vegas.-bufou.-Ela se chama Karin Herrara. É uma prostituta que ajudava o namorado em golpes.

-E o namorado dela?

-Morreu.-deu os ombros.-A polícia acredita que foi acerto de contas. Ele era o tipo de sujeito que só se envolvia com pessoas da pior espécie.

-Mantenha as namoradas dele longe. Não quero correr riscos.

-Não vai ser fácil. Ele se julga intocável!

- Minotte e Pappas também se julgavam assim. Diga isso ao nosso juíz.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ele desperta com o leve ruído que a pessoa ao seu lado fez, entregue ao sono. Sorriu. Há anos não tinha a sensação de paz, que só conseguia ao lado dele. Será isso que os tolos poetas chamavam de amor?

Ajeitou-se na cama com cuidado, para observar Afrodite adormecido, admirando os traços delicados. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu:

-Boa tarde.

-Já é noite.-respondeu Gianni.

-Já?-assustado.-Nossa! Dormi demais!

-Mea culpa.-ele riu, saindo da cama e procurando suas roupas.

-Vai sair?

-Negócios. Mas eu volto logo.-vestindo suas calças.-Me espera?

-Claro.

Ele o fitou um instante, depois acabou de se vestir. Inclinou-se e voltou a lhe dar um beijo.

-Prometa que não vai embora sem me dizer nada de novo?

-Jamais farei isso de novo.

Gianni sorriu, depois saiu do quarto. As coisas estavam indo muito bem. A paz parecia querer voltar ao seu espírito.

Não iria acontecer aquilo de novo. Não iria permitir que ele fosse embora de novo. Como daquela vez.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anos atrás...

Haviam discutido mais uma vez. Ele o amava, mas não conseguia aceitar o estilo de vida despreocupada de Gianni. Percebeu que os paparazzis já começaram a aparecer, fazendo perguntas indiscretas, maliciosas. Não o deixavam em paz.

Quando lhe contou isso, ele riu.

-É o preço da fama.-foi o que respondeu.

Mas a fama poderia arruinar a reputação do Conde. Ele parecia não ligar. Ele não queria fama às custas de seu relacionamento com Gianni. Queria o reconhecimento por sua arte.

Mas o que realmente o afastou de Gianni Bergamaschi, foi ter descoberto um lado obscuro de sua natureza. Algo sombrio, atraente...e perigoso.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 7

Stiletto

**Stiletto**

**Capítulo 7**

**Nota da autora: quero agradecer a todos que tem acompanhado ao fic e a paciência com a qual aguardam a atualização de minhas histórias. **

**Um abraço carinhoso a Arthemisys que sempre me apoiou a não parar de escrever, a Lithos que me desafiou a escrever e aos fãs deste casal, que mesmo não comentando, sei que estão lendo. **

**Betado por Fabi Washu.**

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Hoje...Las Vegas.

Afrodite ficou na cama um tempo após a saída de Gianni. Depois levantou-se e foi tomar um longo banho.

Após o banho, vestiu o roupão. Tomado pela fome pediu um lanche leve ao serviço de quarto. Em seguida o telefone celular tocou. Pegou o aparelho e fez uma careta ao reconhecer o número.

Suspirou e atendeu.

-Ele saiu...não...não me disse aonde ia. Disse que eram negócios. Certo...telefonarei se souber de algo.

Desligou e ficou olhando o aparelho se sentindo muito mal. Será que fazia o certo?

Sentiu-se vivo novamente, como há muito não se sentia, e foi nos braços dele que isso aconteceu. Teve certeza absoluta. O tempo não apagou o que sentia. Ainda o amava profundamente.

E iria traí-lo. E temia a reação dele se chegasse a saber, da verdade. Que ele, Afrodite, conhecia seu lado sombrio e desejava salvá-lo dele.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Itália, anos atrás. Em um restaurante.

Ele o esperava olhando preocupado para as chamas da pequena lamparina que ornava a mesa e dava um ar pitoresco ao ambiente. O encontro a tarde com a baronesa minou todas as suas forças.

Desde que a conhecera, ela o viu como um obstáculo aos seus planos de uma vida confortável com o nome e o dinheiro dos Bergamaschi. E ela estava certa. Gianni começava a apreciar passar todo o seu tempo livre ao lado do jovem artista. O ciúmes pode fazer com que uma pessoa faça coisas impensadas.

-"Acha que Gianni ficará com você? Está com você por diversão e curiosidade!"-ela lhe dizia em seu último encontro e depois mostra um anel com um enorme diamante.-"Sabe o que é isso? O anel que os Bergamaschi dão às suas futuras esposas. Eu me casarei com Gianni e lhe darei todos os filhos que ele desejar. E você?"

Suspirou. Relembrando do dia em que o conheceu em Monte Carlo. Estava em uma festa no apartamento de um casal de amigos que acabara de fazer. Gianni estava lá também.

Gustav bebia uma dose de gim, enquanto discutia sobre um quadro de Monet com um o anfitrião da festa. Uma obra que acabara de receber de herança.

-Quem é o garoto?-perguntou Gianni a anfitriã, enquanto acariciava seu ombro com a ponta dos dedos, sentado em um confortável sofá.

-Eu o conheci na escola de artes semana passada.-ela respondeu sorrindo.-A primeira vista pensei que era uma garota, mas é um rapaz muito gentil!

-Ele está estudando lá?

-Lecionando!-explicou com o dedo indicador apontado discretamente para ele.-Ele pinta quadros lindos! E conhece tudo de arte! Sabe identificar uma obra verdadeira de uma falsa apenas com o olhar. Meu noivo está mostrando aquele quadro para ter certeza de que o tio não deixou para ele um quadro falso.

-Pelo sorriso de Michel, ele é verdadeiro!-comentou Gianni.-Pode nos apresentar, Sophie?

-Por que este interesse?-ela perguntou com malicia e Gianni sorriu.-Ah, eu conheço você e este olhar. Um tigre e sua presa!

-Você conhece este olhar muito bem.-ele sorriu.

-Shhh...quer que Michel descubra?-ela pediu apreensiva.-Vou me casar em um mês!

-Descubra o que?-fez-se de inocente.-Do fim de semana em Madrid?

-Pára!-deu-lhe um tapa no braço.-Tá bem! Eu os apresento! Não me interessa mesmo o que vocês dois farão no seu carro ou em um motel! Mas não fale mais de Madrid!

-Não reclamou naquele dia.-riu do constrangimento de Sophie, ao ser relembrada de sua infidelidade.-Ora, vamos. Quero conversar com o rapaz sobre artes.

Ela bufou e com um sorriso como se nada tivesse ocorrido aproximou-se do noivo e o beijou. Em seguida comentou algo com Gustav e o levou até Gianni, onde fez as apresentações formais.

-Conde Gianni Bergamaschi, quero que conheça um novo e querido amigo...Afrodite!

-Afrodite?-ele achou curioso o nome, apertando-lhe a mão em cumprimento.-Muito prazer.

-É um nome artístico. Meu nome é Gustav Bergman.-apertou a mão do Conde em retribuição.-O prazer é todo meu.

Dando a desculpa que veria como estavam os canapés a serem servidos, Sophie se afastou deixando-os a sós.

-Então...-começou Gianni.-É um apreciador da arte?

-Sim. E você o famoso Conde Gianni Bergamaschi. O piloto de Stock Car que venceu a última temporada.

-Acompanha as corridas?

-Gosto de ler o caderno de esportes dos jornais.-respondeu.-Parecia mais alto nas foto.

Gianni riu. Uma legítima amizade surgiu entre eles naquela noite. E como era natural, desejaram se ver novamente. E por várias vezes saíram juntos, mas eram amigos até então. Uma determinada noite, no entanto, ele lembrava muito bem.

Era Natal e como não possuíam família com quem passar a noite em questão combinaram de passá-la juntos e não se deprimirem por isso. Em frente a uma lareira, em sua casa em Roma, ouvindo música clássica, conversavam. Várias taças de champagne depois e estavam rindo sobre as fofocas acerca de pessoas que conheciam. Quando percebeu, Gianni o fitava de maneira diferente e isso o incomodou.

-O que foi?-perguntou o jovem artista.-Não gostou do meu presente?

-Não é isso. Adorei o relógio.-disse sério e se aproximou mais.-Você tem uma pele linda...uma boca...

-Hã?-espantou-se e quando percebeu, era beijado por Gianni. E que ansiava por isso mais do que imaginava ser possível.

Foi a primeira noite que passaram juntos. Houve outras, não conseguiam ficar mais longe um do outro. Ele estava realmente apaixonado pelo Conde. Apesar de seus segredos, sabia respeitar isso...sabia que ele viajava a negócios, apenas isso. Quando ele retornava, parecia repleto de vida e se amavam a noite e o dia todo se fosse possível.

Logo vieram os tablóides e suas notícias maliciosas. Sempre discutiam sobre isso, Gianni ria achando tudo divertido. Afrodite temia a reputação de seu namorado. A imprensa era terrível! O Conde dizia que ele se preocupava demais.

Mas isso não abalava seus sentimentos. Até conhecer Shina e saber dos planos de Gianni de ter com ela um herdeiro. Escondeu que isso o magoara profundamente.

-Um herdeiro de sangue nobre.-dizia o Conde.-Que mal há nisso? O nome Bergamaschi deve continuar.

Foi o início do fim aquilo. Começaram a se distanciar. Brigas começaram, ainda mais quando chegou a descobrir que a polícia o investigava. Queria saber o porquê. Policiais da Interpol o seguiam, fizeram perguntar indiscretas. Sabia que Gianni poderia estar com problemas.

Por isso marcara aquele encontro. Teria uma conversa definitiva e o resultado dela dependeria o futuro deles.

Como sempre ele chegou despreocupado. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e pediu a carta de vinho ao garçom, pedindo a mais cara garrafa de sua adega.

Começaram a conversar. A discutir sobre o relacionamento deles. Como sempre ele não levou suas preocupações a sério. Cansado de discutir, Afrodite o deixou sozinho no restaurante.

Achou que ele o seguiria... que o pararia e diria que o amava. Era assim que as discussões sempre terminavam. Mas ele não veio. Achou que desta vez era ele quem deveria voltar e dizer que o amava. Temia que ele se cansasse e o largasse.

Mas ao voltar ao restaurante não o encontrou. Um dos garçons disse que ele havia descido por uma alameda. O seguiu pelas ruas escuras e estreitas. Ouviu um tiro bem próximo, correu na direção dele, temendo que Gianni estivesse em perigo.

Correu...Até que se deparou com uma cena horrível.

Oculto pelas sombras, em silêncio absoluto, viu Gianni golpear várias vezes um rapaz com um objeto. A luz da lua revelou o brilho prateado de um stiletto e o sorriso de mórbida felicidade em Gianni ao fazer isso.

O medo lhe tomou a alma. Jamais imaginara que o homem que amava pudesse matar com tanta crueldade e se regozijando disso.

Ele fez um barulho ao dar um passo para trás e sem querer esbarrar em uma garrafa no chão. Gianni olhou na direção do som com o olhar sedento de sangue e o stiletto preparado em sua mão. Estremeceu. Certamente se o visse ali, o mataria por ter sido testemunha do seu lado sombrio.

Um som veio de uma rua, alguém se aproximava correndo. Gianni fugiu pelas sombras de uma rua. Afrodite não conseguia se mexer. Um homem, cujo rosto não conseguia ver se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo, tomado pelo desespero de ver um amigo morrendo em seus braços, não percebeu o artista que conseguiu finalmente se mexer e andar devagar, sempre em silêncio.

Chegou à rua de cima, ainda caminhando. Sua mente ainda assimilando o que havia ocorrido. Os passos começaram a ficar acelerados, até que começou a correr.

Lágrimas o cegavam, e ele continuar a correr. E correu...na manhã seguinte partiu para longe da Itália, da Europa...para longe dele. Até agora.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Hoje...altas horas da noite. Residência do Juiz Bennet.

Uma rica mansão na área nobre de Las Vegas. Hoje com uma segurança rígida devido à ameaça de morte ao seu proprietário. Cães ferozes e homens armados faziam a ronda, câmeras filmavam cada centímetro dos perímetros destinados, e um sistema de alarme sensível e eficaz.

Somente a Casa Branca era mais segura que aquele lugar no momento.

O Juiz Bennet cheirava um legítimo cubano, antes de acendê-lo. Era um homem com seus quase cinqüenta anos, mas que ainda apreciava as coisas boas da vida. Isso incluía bebidas, charutos, dinheiro e belas mulheres. Pensou na noite prazerosa que teria, quando um dos seus seguranças abriu a porta.

-Ela chegou.

-E os agentes do FBI?-perguntou o Juiz.

-Tentaram barrá-la, mas eu assumi a responsabilidade.-garantiu o segurança.

-Ótimo!-sorriu.-Tenho que aproveitar que Emily está com as crianças na casa da mãe!-riu.-Adoro levar minhas muchachas para o meu quarto!

O segurança pigarreou, como se não quisesse ouvir aquilo.

- Não é porque um veado da máfia está a solta que deixarei de viver! Com toda a força policial no encalço dele, o maldito não se atreverá a se aproximar de mim. Leve Karin ao meu quarto. Estarei esperando-a.

-Sim, senhor!-respondeu o segurança saindo imediatamente.

O velho Juiz riu. Quando Karin ligou, preocupada com sua segurança, ele teve certeza de que sua amante estava sendo sincera em seus sentimentos, e não hesitou em chamá-la para ficar ao seu lado esta noite. Ela aceitou prontamente.

Sempre a desejou. Desde que era uma simples adolescente quando veio a trabalhar em sua casa. Sentiu raiva de sua esposa quando a enviou para as ruas, quando esta descobriu seu caso, mas para evitar escândalos ficou calado.

Quando a viu no bar de um hotel, linda e de acordo com ela, solteira após ser largada por um de seus amantes, viu a oportunidade de resgatar aquela antiga paixão.

Agora a manteria sempre perto.

Subiu as escadas e a encontrou na cama, esperando-o. Sempre dócil. Sempre disponível para satisfazer todas as suas fantasias. A sua vida estava completa.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Assim que Bennet adormeceu profundamente, Karin se vestiu e saiu do quarto. Desceu até a sala no piso inferior e seguindo as instruções de Gianni desligou os alarmes e abriu a porta adjacente.

Menos de três minutos depois ele apareceu. Saltando pelo muro após o sistema de alarme ter sido desligado, aproveitando-se da falta de vigilância em uma das áreas da residência do Juiz.

Havia se preparado com antecedência, sabia dos pontos zeros onde as câmeras não podiam foca-lo e se aproveitando disso chegou a porta aberta por Karin.

Entrou e a viu. Ordenou com um gesto que ela saísse, para criar seu álibi. Karin foi até a cozinha dos empregados, onde alguns seguranças estavam ali e com a desculpa que sentiu o aroma de café recém feito iniciou uma conversa com eles.

Gianni subiu as escadas até o quarto do Juíz. O homem roncava alto, certo de sua invencibilidade. Faria o serviço de maneira limpa. Com as mãos cobertas por luvas pegou um dos travesseiros e o colocou bem perto do rosto do Juiz.

O movimento e o peso de Máscara da Morte no colchão despertou Bennet. Embriagado pelo sono ele entreabriu os olhos e teve seu rosto surpreso coberto pelo travesseiro antes que pudesse perceber o que estava havendo e gritar por socorro.

Bennet lutou bravamente pela vida, tentando se livrar do travesseiro que o impedia de respirar, mas o homem que fazia a pressão em seu rosto era mais forte. Foram longos segundos de luta, até que suas forças começaram a minar. As mãos que lutavam, agora pendiam derrotadas ao lado do corpo inerte do magistrado.

Mesmo após o Juiz não se mexer mais, Gianni ainda mantinha o travesseiro sobre a face dele para ter certeza de finalizar seu trabalho. Depois o retirou e confirmou sua morte.

Fechou os olhos do Juiz, o ajeitou na cama como se ele dormisse e recolocou o travesseiro no lugar. Em seguida saiu pelo mesmo caminho que entrou.

Como combinado, Karin enrolaria mais algum tempo antes de subir ao quarto. E como combinado, ela gritaria ao perceber que seu amante não respirava mais, chamando a todos na casa.

O homem era cheio de vícios e Gianni sabia disso. Bem como sabia do problema cardíaco do Juiz.

Na manhã seguinte, os jornais noticiariam a morte natural do Juiz Bennet cujo coração parou de bater enquanto dormia tranqüilamente em sua residência. A amante não foi citada, para salvaguadar o nome do magistrado, nem a desconfiança dos médicos de que ele morreu pelo esforço de fazer sexo com ela.

Sorrindo, Gianni dobrou o jornal e o colocou na mesa antes de pegar uma xícara de café e sorver o líquido quente calmamente.

-Está de bom humor!-disse Afrodite, sentando a sua frente.-Não vi a hora em que chegou.

-Os negócios me prenderam mais do que eu planejei.-o fitou.-Estou de bom humor porque os terminei e estou livre. E melhor! Com você ao meu lado.

-Ora, fico feliz por ouvir isso!-sorriu.

-Vamos para Los Angeles.-determinou.

-Hoje?-espantou-se.

-Sim, logo mais à tarde. Apenas preciso me despedir de alguns amigos, se não se importar.

-Claro que não me importo! Mas...sair assim de repente? Até parece que estamos fugindo.

-Não estamos fugindo!-determinou.-E sim indo ao encontro de uma nova vida...juntos. Então...Gustav...melhor dizendo, Afrodite. Virá comigo para esta nova vida?

Afrodite ponderou sobre suas palavras, e por fim respondeu com um sorriso.

-Sim. Com você a qualquer lugar.

**xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx...xxx**

Em outro lugar.

Kamus degustava uma panqueca em uma lanchonete próxima ao escritório do FBI e sua atenção foi atraída para o jornal jogado diante dele, com a manchete da morte do Juiz Bennet a mostra.

-O julgamento foi cancelado. Por falta de testemunhas e por causa da morte do Juiz.-disse Shura irritado, sentando a sua frente.-O caso já era.

-Não. Ainda temos um ás.-disse o francês, comendo um pedaço de panqueca e pedindo mais café a garçonete, que também serviu a bebida a Shura.

-Não está falando sério! Vai colocar o rapaz em perigo!

-Eles já se encontraram. Tudo está correndo bem.

-Mas...

-Ele vai arrancar uma confissão do Conde e depois vai testemunhar para nós.

-Acredita que ele vai confessar?-incrédulo.

-As pessoas fazem tudo por amor.-respondeu Kamus, bebendo café.

-É verdade. Até mesmo esconder e proteger assassinos.

Kamus o fitou. Sim, era verdade que muitos homens e mulheres fechavam os olhos para os casos escusos das pessoas amadas. Por amor, fingiam-se de cegos. Esperava que ele não fosse deste tipo de pessoa.

-Ele não faria isso. Se o fizer, a amiga dele em Nova Iorque será deportada de volta para o país de origem dela. E ele não vai permitir isso.

-Chantagem.-bufou o outro agente, praguejando em espanhol.-Eu realmente não gosto de você.

Kamus não respondeu. Não era o único que o odiava. Ele mesmo, ultimamente, não se suportava. Desde a morte de seu parceiro, desde que se envolveu com o caso Máscara da Morte, não conseguia se olhar no espelho sem odiar o que estava se tornando.

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 8

**Stiletto**

**Capítulo 8**

Aeroporto McCarran, Las Vegas.

O vôo da Europa até os Estados Unidos teve apenas uma escala, mas foi o suficiente para fazer a passageira de sangue nobre entediar-se com a demora. Havia recebido um telefone há menos de 24 horas para vir a América e cuidar de seu futuro. A jovem baronesa não recusou a oferta.

Como havia sido combinado um carro a aguardava. Homens de terno pegavam suas bagagens enquanto a jovem italiana olhava ao redor com um sorriso satisfeito. Embora completassem quase três meses que não via seu amante, Gianni iria apreciar sua repentina aparição, ainda mais com as notícias que lhe trazia.

Shina entrou no veículo e ordenou em italiano que a levassem a um certo hotel cinco estrelas, depois ficou observando a paisagem pela janela fechada. Não deixaria que nada e ninguém atrapalhassem seus planos agora.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Gianni havia deixado Afrodite em seu quarto arrumando suas malas para irem a Los Angeles ainda naquela noite. Antes de partir precisava aparar algumas arestas, e manter as autoridades longe dele.

Havia ligado mais cedo para Karin, ela o esperava do outro lado do quarteirão, longe do hotel. Desceu e pegou um carro alugado, um Dodge banco. Parou diante dela e fez um aceno para que a mulher entrasse e ela obedeceu.

-Que novidade é esta?-ela perguntou curiosa.-Não sabia que gostava deste tipo de carro.

-Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que desconhece, cara mia.

-O que faremos agora?

-Comemorar! Terminou seu trabalho, está livre Karin. Pegue o dinheiro que lhe prometi e saia da cidade. Não queria ir para o novo México rever a sua irmã?

-Não sei se quero ficar livre de você.-a moça sorriu, insinuando-se sobre ele, acariciando sua nuca.-Sei que é um Anjo da Morte, mas não me importo. Queria ficar com você para sempre, Gianni.

Ele nada respondeu, continuando a dirigir até sair da cidade.

-Para onde vamos?

-Lake Las Vegas.-respondeu seco.

-Por que?

-Precisamos de um lugar calmo para discutirmos nosso futuro.

-Nosso futuro?-Karin sorriu.

-Estou de viagem marcada hoje a noite para Los Angeles.-ele sorriu, olhando-a de lado.-Fizemos uma boa dupla, não?

Karin parecia satisfeita. Se ele mencionou isso, talvez significasse que a queria por perto. Sim, com certeza a levaria a Los Angeles com ele, e talvez para a Europa. Sempre quis conhecer o velho mundo.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Afrodite acabava de arrumar as suas malas e pegava em seu celular para ligar para Gianni e saber onde ele estava. Ligou várias vezes e só caia na caixa postal. Aonde seria que ele estava? Será que deveria arrumar as malas dele para que não se atrasassem muito?

Bateram a porta e imaginou que era do serviço de quarto. Iria pedir para a camareira voltar depois, pois no momento queria apenas sossego. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com uma pessoa que jamais queria voltar a rever novamente.

-Ora, ora, ora...bem que me avisaram.-a elegante mulher nem pedira licença e foi entrando no quarto.

-Shina? O que faz aqui?

-Baronesa Lanza para você.-ela o corrigiu, sentando em uma poltrona e cruzando as longas pernas. Os olhos verdes escuros fixos em Afrodite.-Onde está meu noivo?

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Ficaram em silêncio um tempo, até que Gianni ligou o rádio. Tocava naquele instante Hotel Califórnia, sucesso dos Eagles. Assim que a música termina, o locutor começa a falar sobre as recentes notícias.

-Com a morte do magistrado Bennet noite passada, vitima de um infarto fulminante em sua residência aqui em Las Vegas, o caso Cardinalli teve uma reviravolta. Segundo nossas fonte, as autoridades não tem nenhuma prova ou testemunha para levar o chefão do Sindicato do Crime atrás da grades. É, parece que o crime está compensando nas terras de Nevada! A policia e o FBI não querem dar declarações sobre a Interpol querer fazer parte das investigações, já que Cesare Cardinalli é acusado de inúmeros crimes na Europa, incluindo de fazer uso de um assassino profissional para livrar a sua cara, e...

Gianni desligou o rádio.

- Este locutor consegue ser um grande idiota.- disse com uma pequena risada.-Sindicato do Crime, assassinos e mortes. Não encontram mais nada de que falar?

-As pessoas gostam de acompanhar este tipo de notícias, Gianni.

-Os americanos gostam muito de seriados policiais.-disse com os olhos grudados na estrada.

-Não tem medo, Gianni?

-De que?

-De que um dia o peguem? O prendam?

-Isso nunca acontecerá.-ele riu e atraindo-a para si, beijou-a na boca. Os lábios dela estavam frios ao unirem-se aos dele.

-Não importa. Ficaremos juntos.-ela disse por fim.-Penso, às vezes, que você é tão doido quanto eu.

Ele nada disse, passando o braço por sobre o ombro de Karin e mantendo-a sempre perto. Ela sorriu quando sentiu os dedos tocarem seu pescoço, fazendo cócegas em sua orelha.

-Você é muito bonita.

-Obrigada.

Karin notou que a estrada ao qual haviam pego não era a usada para ir a Lake Las Vegas, estranhou a paisagem desértica que tomava conta de tudo.

-Amor...aonde nós estamos indo?

Ele nada disse, estacionou o carro e nem sequer o desligou quando virou seu rosto para Karin, segurando seu queixo com uma das mãos e beijando sua boca de modo intenso. Ela fechou os olhos correspondendo, Gianni sorriu. Seu movimento seguinte foi muito rápido, durou segundos. Em um momento sua outra mão segurava firmemente o rosto de Karin, no outro realizava um movimento brusco para a direita dela, quebrando-lhe seu pescoço. Apenas um som seco que denunciava a morte da jovem, nem um som sequer escapou de seus lábios.

O corpo de Karin pendeu para o lado, como o de uma marionete que teve suas cordas cortadas, a cabeça numa posição esquisita, os cabelos escuros escondendo o rosto. Gianni apenas a olhava, com o coração disparado violentamente.

Não via seus olhos, e sentiu-se satisfeito. Olhou ao redor, não havia nenhum carro, a estrada estava livre. Redirecionou o carro para o deserto, onde abandonaria o corpo de Karin. Pelos seus cálculos demoraria dias para que alguém encontrasse seu corpo, e mais outros para identificá-la. Se a identificassem, afinal, Karin era imigrante ilegal e esta condição o favorecia.

O deserto e as criaturas que o habitavam poderiam ser bem cruéis.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Eram duas horas da tarde quando finalmente retornou ao hotel, e subiu diretamente para o seu quarto. Abriu a porta, tirando o paletó e entrou satisfeito com o rumo de sua vida. Mas estancou ao ver Shina aparecer, saindo do quarto enrolada em uma toalha de banho, cabelos úmidos. Olhou ao redor.

-Ele não está, querido.-ela respondeu até uma mesinha aonde haviam champagne e duas taças, ignorando o olhar contrariado dele.-Acho que seu amante não gostou de me ver. E parece que você também não gostou.

-Shina...o que faz aqui? Pensei que estivesse em Veneza.

-Uma amiga o viu neste hotel, está aqui em Vegas com o novo marido dela. E me ligou imediatamente.-ela colocou a bebida nas taças e estendeu uma ao conde, que a aceitou.-Ora, Gianni...não me avisou que viajaria para a América! Sabia que eu sempre quis conhecer este país.

-O que disse a Afrodite?-perguntou colocando a taça de lado, sem tocar na bebida.

-Sabe que me irrita se referir a ele desta maneira?

-O que disse a ele? – a voz saiu mais fria e autoritária, mostrando que seu sangue Bergamaschi não admitia ser desafiado pela postura da baronesa.

-Disse a verdade, querido.-ela bebeu um grande gole da champagne.-Que vamos nos casar em breve e acho que seu amante não gostou muito e saiu daqui rapidinho ...

-Como ousa?-ele agarrou seu braço, machucando-a.

Shina desvencilhou das mãos, demonstrando não estar intimidada com o gesto ameaçador dele.

-Como ousa você? Sai por aí com seus casos, em orgias com homens e mulheres. E meu nome? Minha reputação? Sou sua noiva, conde Bergamaschi! Temos um acordo de negócios, lembra? Seu nome em troca de um herdeiro de família nobre. Eu lhe darei seu filho, você seu nome, mas não quero ser associada a um marido promíscuo! Os tablóides adoram vasculhar nossa vida, querido!

Gianni suspirou resignado. Ela estava com razão em ficar furiosa.

-O papel de noiva injuriada e ciumenta não lhe cai bem, Shina. Você sabe muito bem que nosso casamento será tratado puramente como um acordo de negócios.

-Hunf!-ela resmungou, voltando a beber.

-Um ano apenas de casamento. Eu pagaria todas as suas dívidas, o nome nobre dos Lanzas não será achincalhado pelos seus credores. Em troca, eu criarei meu filho.

-Acha que deixarei meu filho ser criado por seu amante? Dio mio...Que tipo de mãe eu seria se permitisse que meu filho fosse educado por um...um...o Santo Padre me excomungaria!

-Você nunca foi religiosa, Shina. E o papel de mãe preocupada também não lhe cai bem. Acordo é acordo. Ou aceite, ou eu procurarei outra para me dar um filho.

-Não pode me tratar assim!

-Desde o início você sabia que eu sempre a quis para parir uma criança minha, apenas isso.-ele pegou o paletó novamente, fazendo menção de sair.-Com quem eu vou cria-lo não é problema seu.

-Aonde vai?

-Procurar Afrodite. Aliás...que amiga sua está aqui?

Houveram batidas na porta, Shina parecia tensa.

-Não é bem uma amiga quem pediu que eu viesse.

Gianni abriu a porta e dois homens armados estavam a sua espera. O conde os fitou, reconhecia-os como homens de seu tio Cesare, sempre ao lado de Matheo e em seguida para Shina. Ela parecia apreensiva, notou que talvez não fosse o que ela realmente queria, ver o homem que bancaria suas contas ser morto ali e agora.

Com toda a calma do mundo, virou-se para os homens que apontavam as armas para Gianni fazendo-o dar alguns passos para trás e entraram.

-O que significa isso? Onde está Matheo?

Um dos homens sorriu antes de responder:

-Não pode vir. Mandou-nos em seu lugar.

-Cala a boca, Vinny! Já falou demais!

-E daí se ele souber que Matheo mandou dar cabo dele, Jake? Ele está morto mesmo!

Gianni sentia os músculos tensos, a boca seca..

-Meu tio sabe disso? Se estiver agindo por conta própria nada irá poupá-los da fúria de Cesare.

-Matheo não faz nada sem que o Don não saiba.- afirmou Vinny, dando a certeza a Gianni que fora traído.-Encoste na parede.

"Malditos!"

Praguejou mentalmente Gianni enquanto era revistado.

-Não carrego armas de fogo.

-Vamos.-ordenou Jake que o revistava, satisfeito de não ter achado nenhuma arma com sua vitima e em seguida olhou para Shina.-Você, pode ir. Don Cesare ordenou que nada acontecesse a você.

Rapidamente ela saiu do quarto de hotel. Gianni observou impassível um dos homens colocar um silenciador na arma.

-Vai ser assim? Matar-me igual a um cão?

-Que acha Vinny? Atiro agora?

-Não. O Matheo quer que ele tenha tratamento especial.-disse dando um soco no estômago de Gianni.-Este meu chefe pediu para lhe dar em seu nome. Ele nunca gostou de você. E nem eu.

Um segundo soco o jogou contra a mesinha onde estava a champagne e a tudo caiu ao chão. Taças, garrafa e o balde de gelo.

-Ele não parece durão agora!-ria Jake, abaixando a arma, apreciando a cena do colega espancando sua vitima.- Pensei que o Grande Máscara da Morte fosse mais macho que isso!

-Ele não é macho, Jake. Não sabia que ele gosta de garotos?-zombava Vinny dando gargalhadas.-É uma bichona! Vire-se, seu viado, quero que veja o que vai acontecer!

Jake ria junto com o amigo. Em seguida o sorriso sumiu do rosto dando lugar ao espanto quando de súbito a garrafa de champagne que havia caído ao chão fora usado como arma por Gianni que golpeava o rosto de Vinny com violência.

O impacto jogara o homem ao chão, boca sangrando pela falta de dois dentes que foram expelidos longe pelo golpe. Gianni viu Jake pegar a pistola, e imediatamente pegou o corpo d Vinny e o usou como um escudo quando Jake começou a atirar.

Vinny sacudiu em movimentos espasmódicos quando seu corpo recebia o impacto das balas. Caiu em seguida sem vida ao chão. Aproveitando-se do choque de Jake por ter atirado contra o companheiro, Gianni fez o seu stiletto saltar de seu braço, onde sempre o mantinha preso a um pequeno dispositivo. Em seguida avançou contra Jake com os olhos irados como os de um predador.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

No corredor Shina ouvia os sons da luta no quarto e seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente. Não fora isso que Don Cesare havia dito que faria com Gianni. Ele havia dito que somente o convenceria a não abandonar a Família, não que o mataria!

Segurava as lágrimas. O que faria agora? Sua mente estava tão confusa que quando sentiu a ponta do stiletto no pescoço que voltou a si e o viu. Ele parecia uma fera pronta para dilacerar uma pobre criatura. Os olhos azuis frios e selvagens com lampejos de ira.

-Por que fez isso?-ele lhe perguntou e ela não conseguia pronunciar uma palabra sequer.-POR QUE?

-Don Cesare disse que eles iriam apenas conversar com você. Para que não saísse da família. Eu deveria tirar seu namoradinho do quarto e te manter ocupado até que chegassem.

Os olhos continuavam a brilhar de modo ameaçador.

- Devia matá-la! — sussurrou com voz rouca.

Ela sentiu a ponta do stiletto fazendo pressão contra sua garganta. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede.

-Faça. Acha que o Don permitiria que eu vivesse sabendo do meu fracasso? Ele não conhece misericórdia.

Ele não respondeu. O silêncio parecia interminável. Shina sentiu a lâmina afastar-se do pescoço alvo.

-E nem eu. Onde estão Matheo e meu tio?

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 9

**Stiletto**

**Capítulo 9**

**Betado por Akane. lol**

Logo depois de ter matado os homens de Cesare, Gianni desceu até o saguão do hotel onde Afrodite se encontrava, tinha suas malas ao seu lado e estava pedindo o encerramento da conta. Parou ao lado dele e o pegou pelo braço.

-Aonde vai?

-O que acha?-olhou para o lado e viu Shina, que o fitava com o rosto contrariado, cruzando os braços.

-Não seja tolo. Pegue suas coisas e esteja neste aeroporto às duas horas — disse ele, escrevendo em um papel um endereço.

-Mas...

-Não se atrase!-falou com autoridade.

Foi quando Afrodite notou respingos de sangue na camisa por debaixo do casaco dele e os hematomas.

-O que houve?-perguntou preocupado, fitando-o.

me obedeça!

Afrodite teve um mal pressentimento, quando viu Gianni se afastando, levando Shina segura pelo cotovelo.

Do lado de fora do hotel, o Conde obrigou Shina a entrar no carro que havia alugado e em seguida estavam de saída.

-Assim que eu terminar, estarei a caminho de Nova York.-dizia pegando o celular e acertando com um nome conhecido o aluguel de um jato particular.

Shina o olhava de soslaio e sorriu de modo debochado.

-Posso saber por que a risada?

-Se vingar de Cesare. Isso é engraçado! Por que não esquece isso? Vamos embora deste país antes que seja tarde!

-Já é tarde!-Shina alterou-se.-Ele vai te matar.

-Não pareceu se importar com isso há pouco.

-Eles não me disseram que iam te matar...disseram que iam te dar uma lição para que não saia da família...o que eu lucraria com sua morte? Sendo que eu...

-Pare de falar, Shina.

Ficaram em silêncio nos próximos trinta minutos, chegaram a um galpão nos arredores da cidade, usado como fachada para os negócios de Cesare. Para os desinformados, era um grande depósito para alimentos enlatados. Para os federais e policia, era a central de um perigoso Sindicato do crime de Vegas.

Shina e Gianni entraram no galpão, e perceberam que havia alguém no escritório. Subiram as escadas e a porta estava aberta e entraram. Shina ficou surpreendida ao ver com que conforto estava mobiliado o escri tório. Nunca se imaginaria tanto luxo em tal edifício. Gianni fechou a porta atrás de si.

Cesare estava sentado a uma escrivaninha. Shina ficou parada perto da porta e Gianni caminhou até Cesare, ficando em frente a ele, parado, sem nada dizer.

-Boa tarde, meu sobrinho? — Cesare o cumprimentou.-Tudo bem?

- Boa tarde, tio. Preciso falar-lhe de um mal-entendido entre nós.

-Sim? -Cesare inclinou a cabeça, fitando-o.

-Da última vez que nos encontramos, o senhor afirmou que eu fizera um bom trabalho e que a Sociedade estava satis feita. -falava em voz baixa.

Cesare confirmou.

- É verdade o que eu disse.

-Então, por que decretaram a minha morte? — pergun tou com toda a calma.

Cesare largou a caneta com a qual escrevia e cruzou os braços sobre o estômago e recostou-se na poltrona, olhando para "Máscara da Morte".

-A Sociedade deve a sua existência a uma regra muito simples — disse-lhe.- Você é novo, meu sobrinho e ainda não compreende certas coisas. É uma regra simples mas que a ajudou a atravessar muitas guerras e a sobre viver através de muitas dificuldades, por longos anos. Essa regra é a nossa força. Não pode existir nenhum membro que ameace a segurança de outros componentes da Sociedade. Somos fortes como uma família deve ser!

-Eu não quebrei essa regra!- exclamou Gianni.

-Os Federais suspeitam de você.

-E daí? Sabe que nada direi.

-Eu confio em você, Gianni. Mas os outros deixaram claro que não tem a mesma crença que eu.

- Não me importo com o Sindicato e um bando de velhos mafiosos. Nada quero deles.

-Aí é que está — disse Cesare rapidamente. — É isso que os preocupa. Um homem que não quer nada, não tem nada a proteger. Você só está interessado apenas na emoção e no perigo. É como um menino endiabrado.

-Tolices! E por isso pedem minha morte?

-Lamento, filho...mas a Família vem antes.

Shina acabava de perceber um movimento atrás de uma cortina e gritou:

— Cuidado!

Gianni voltou-se tão rapidamente que ela nem chegou a ver o stiletto saltar-lhe da mão, indo espetar-se na cortina e no homem que lá se encontrava, oculto. As mãos do homem agar raram a fazenda e foram escorregando até que ele caiu estatelado no chão. De suas mãos mortas um arma caiu. Era Matheo.

Cesare pegou uma arma que estava oculta embaixo da mesa e assim que apontou para Gianni pronto para disparar. Ele quase se lamentava pelo o que iria fazer. Ele era filho de sua irmã, tinha tudo para ser um dos grandes chefes a família, do Sindicato. Mas ao mesmo tempo podia representar a destruição deste.

Foi quando um tiro o atingiu no ombro, fazendo-o soltar a arma e inclinar-se para frente. Era Shina que apanhara a arma do falecido Matheo. No instante seguinte, já Máscara da Morte estava em cima dele, er guendo o stiletto por sobre sua cabeça.

-Não! Não! -gritou Cesare.

-Devia ter pensando nisso antes de me trair, tio.-lhe falou antes de mergulhar o punhal repetidas vezes na garganta e no peito de Cesare.

Shina acompanhava a cena horrorizada. Ela sempre soube do lado sombrio de Gianni, dos seus trabalhos para a máfia, mas nunca havia presenciado tamanho ato de selvageria.

- Pare! — gritou. — Já chega!

Ele ergueu-se lentamente. Voltou-se para ela com um brilho de loucura nos olhos. Quando chegou junto dela, sorria. Ela estremeceu.

-Espero que este desentendimento de família não acabe com seu dia, Shina.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Várias horas mais tarde, Gianni chegou ao aeroporto acompanhado por Shina. Ele havia se limpado e colocado roupas novas e limpas, pois a outra estava encharcada com o sangue de Cesare e foi eliminada em uma fogueira improvisada nos fundos do galpão.

Ainda precisava ter sumido com os corpos de Matheo, Cesare e os dois capangas no hotel, antes que a policia o procurasse. E com isso atrasou.

Olhou ao redor e não viu Afrodite. Um rapaz aproximou-se, usava um uniforme, era funcionário do pequeno aeroporto e lhe entregou um bilhete.

Era de Afrodite:

"Desculpe, mas não pude esperar. Quando ler esse bilhete já estarei a caminho de casa. Gustav".

-Quando lhe entregaram o bilhete?

-Há quatro horas atrás, senhor.-respondeu o homem, se afastando em seguida.

Gianni olhou para fora, observando a pista de pouso. Afrodite já estava longe dele. Novamente.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dois dias depois...escritório do FBI em Nova York.

Kamus guardava a última pasta referente ao caso do Máscara da Morte e os seus crimes em Las Vegas. Sem pistas, sem corpos e sem o assassino da máfia. Sem julgamento, sem caso. E agora com certeza sem emprego.

Pensou nisso olhando para o memorando a sua frente. Seu superior na Europa exigia seu retorno, iria haver uma investigação com a corregedoria sobre seu comportamento. E isso custaria tudo.

-Droga.-suspirou, jogando o memorando ao lixo. Isso não importava. Mesmo que agisse sozinho iria colocar Máscara da Morte atrás das grades.

-Está mesmo encrencado.-Shura aproximou-se, pegando o memorando do lixo.

-Você está adorando isso.

-Mentiria se dissesse que não.-parou de falar ao perceber a entrada de uma pessoa no escritório.-Temos visitas.

Kamus olhou para trás e viu Afrodite em pé, esperando a porta de entrada.

-Por que está aqui? Devia ficar com ele.

-Eu...estava assustado.-sentou na cadeira indicada por Kamus.-Acho que ele matou alguém, no hotel.

Kamus olhou para Shura que imediatamente pegou o telefone, ligando para o escritório em Vegas.

-Peça aos peritos que passem o pente fino naquele quarto.-Kamus falou antes de voltar a sua atenção a Afrodite.-Acha que ele sabia?

Afrodite sacudiu a cabeça.

-Eu não sei... O jeito que ele me olhou no saguão do hotel... Parecia insano. Foi por isso que voltei.

-Droga...não temos nada.

Nesse momento, bateram à porta.

-Entre.-disse Shura.

O agente Dohko entrou, com uma pasta na mão, olhou para Afrodite e fez um gesto para que os outros dois agentes saíssem.

-Que foi?

-Um indigente encontrou no lixão de Vegas alguns corpos. Identificaram um deles. Matheo Cardinalli.

-É o braço direito de Cesare Cardinalli. Seu primo.-comentou Kamus.-Temos que associar o Conde Gianni Bergamaschi com estes crimes e o pegaremos!

-Nós não. -enfatiza Shura, mostrando o memorando.-Você está oficialmente fora do caso.

-Ninguém vai me tirar o gostinho da justiça!

-Justiça ou vingança?-Shura o fitou, mostrando impaciência.-Voltarei a Vegas e pessoalmente irei coordenar as investigações. Você parte em 48 horas de volta a Paris.

Kamus voltou para o escritório, nada satisfeito. Afrodite que ali estava, o olhou tenso.

-Tem razão. Ele matou muitas pessoas.

-Não acredito que me envolvi com um...monstro...não. Ele não pode ser assim!

Kamus o olhou, parecia preocupado com algo.

-Sabe onde ele possa estar?

-Ele disse que estaria aqui. Em Nova York. E vem acompanhado pela noiva.

-Uma mulher? - Kamus ficou pensativo.-Não volte para casa. Pode ser perigoso. Vá a um hotel. Se ele te encontrar me avise imediatamente. Tem meu número.

-Não tenho certeza se...

-Ele não lhe fará mal nenhum enquanto não souber que trabalha para nós.-A voz dele tornou-se dura. -Ou prefere a deportação de sua amiga?

Afrodite o olhou furioso.

-Nos ajude a deter um assassino.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

O táxi parou em frente a um loft, Gianni e Shina desceram. Ele havia alugado o local pelo telefone, através de conhecidos que lhe deviam favores. Abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento e entraram. Parecia calmo. Deixaram as malas em um canto.

Há dias ele havia matado Cesare Cardinalli e até agora ninguém da família veio vingá-lo. A espera o deixava ansioso. Excitado.

Dentro do apartamento foi até uma mesa e abriu uma maleta que carregava, tirou de lá um talão de cheques e começou a preencher um. Shina aproximou-se, começando a massagear seus ombros.

-Acho que agora vai ficar tudo bem...quer que eu reserve nosso vôo de volta a Itália?

Ele acabou de preencher o cheque e voltou-se, entregando-o a ela.

-Aqui está — disse asperamente.

Ela olhou-o, espantada.

-Que é isso ? — perguntou.

A voz dele era fria e os olhos eram os de um estranho.

- Era o que você desejava. Aqui tem o suficiente para que pague suas dividas e fique confortável algumas semanas. Agora, pegue suas coisas e vá-se embora.

Ela ficou a olhar para ele, não acreditando no que ouvia. Sentia uma sensação estranha no estômago, uma espécie de náusea que a invadia toda.

-Ainda me odeia pelo o que eu fiz? Oh,Gianni me perdoa...você sabe que eu não tive escolha...nós...eu pensei que nós...

Ele ergueu-se da cadeira e passou por ela dirigindo-se ao bar. Serviu um drinque e bebeu-o de um trago. Depois voltou-se.

-Não interessa o que penso. Nós terminamos aqui.

-Terminar? E o nosso acordo? O filho que...

Ela colocou a mão sobre a barriga, queria lhe dizer algo desde que voltara da Europa. Estiveram juntos semanas atrás antes dele partir para este país que ela considerava imundo, atrás daquele amante com o qual era obcecado.

-Mudei de idéia. Não posso ter um filho com você. Mostrou-se indigna.

Ela queria explicar. Talvez já estivesse grávida e, se ele soubesse disso, talvez...

-E agora o que vou fazer? Eu estou... Eu não...

-O que fará não me interessa. Quando eu voltar a quero longe daqui.

-Vai atrás dele, não vai?-havia ira em sua voz.

-Claro.

-Isso é que não! — disse, furiosa. — Não vou ficar de lado enquanto você se regala com aquele...aquele maldito!

Ele aproximou-se. Ficou a olhá-La, mantinha em seu rosto seu sorriso cruel. Tinha-o visto muitas vezes nos últimos dias.

- É isso mesmo.-respondeu.

Então o celular tocou, e ele passou a ignorar Shina, atendendo ao reconhecer o número.

-Gianni?-era a voz de Afrodite do outro lado da linha.

-Afrodite...Já ia te procurar. Por que saiu e não me esperou?

-Estava furioso...com a Shina.

-Ela não importa mais. Só quero ficar ao seu lado. Aonde está?

Do outro lado, Afrodite olhava para Kamus ao seu lado, incentivando com um gesto que ele continuasse a falar.

-Estou na rua agora...caminhando. Estou indo para meu apartamento. Precisamos conversar sobre o que houve em Vegas.

-Eu sei...quero te contar tudo. Vou te encontrar está bem? Em uma hora?

-Sim. Sabe meu endereço?

Gianni anotou o endereço ditado por Afrodite que desligou em seguida. O jovem artista fitava Kamus com ar angustiado.

-Você fez bem.-disse o francês.

-Fiz?-deu um sorriso amargurado.-Estou para ajudar as autoridades a prender o homem que eu amo...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Gianni Bergamaschi, vulgo Máscara da Morte, desligou o celular, pegando o casaco em seguida. Shina ficou diante dele e da porta.

-Aonde vai?

-Não preciso dizer aonde vou. Já sabe.

-Vai atrás dele?-indignada.- E eu?

Gianni nada disse, caminhou até a maleta e retirou de lá um frasco que comprara a caminho de seu loft, aguardando o momento de usá-lo. O havia comprado de um velho conhecido, era um recurso covarde, mas pensava em fazer uso do conteúdo do frasco exatamente com Shina caso ela o incomodasse mais.

Era piedoso, daria a mulher que lhe dera tanto prazer na cama uma morte indolor. Sem dizer nada, o coloca sobre a mesa.

-Não me importo com o que você fizer. Estou cansado de você. Mas você pode escolher. Sabe o que contém esta garrafa. Algumas gotas e em três minutos... esquecimento total! Não sentirá nenhuma dor.

Passou por ela em direção à porta, ignorando seu olhar desesperado. Ela o segurou pela manga do paletó, e Gianni com um gesto se livrou do toque.

-Espera. Eu estou...-ela pediu, mas recuou quando iria te contar suas dúvidas, principalmente quando ele a ignorou e continuou a andar.-Ele vai traí-lo também, Gianni.

A porta fechou-se atrás dele e ela permaneceu imóvel por um momento. Depois, voltou-se e caminhou lentamente para o quarto. Pensou no veneno sobre a mesa. Ele tinha razão. Era a única saída para alguém igual a ela.

Sentiu náuseas. Correu para o banheiro. As lágrimas come çaram a queimar seus olhos. Ajoelhou-se lentamente e encos tou a cabeça à porcelana fria. As lágrimas continuavam a banhar suas faces.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Uma hora depois, Gianni chegou ao apartamento de Afrodite e entrou. Ouviu sons vindo do banheiro, Afrodite estava no chuveiro. Sorriu, imaginando se juntar a ele no banho.

Depois de fazer amor no chuveiro, continuariam na cama. Imaginava a cena e sorria. Depois abriria seu coração e contaria tudo a Afrodite. Tudo mesmo. Se iriam construir uma vida juntos, não iria começar com mentiras. Precisava lhe contar a verdade, mesmo temendo que isso os afaste, lutaria por este amor.

Depois iria procurar um meio de ter um herdeiro. Uma mãe de aluguel que não iria atrapalhar a vida que iriam construir.

Parou diante de uma cômoda, reparou no celular de Afrodite e com curiosidade começou a mexer nele. Notou um telefone, e fez a rediscagem. Não que sentisse ciúmes, mas gostaria de conhecer todas as pessoas com que convivia.

Escutou o toque, e atenderam.

-Aqui é o Kamus, Afrodite. Pedi que não me ligasse até amanhã.

Sua respiração ficou suspensa. Kamus? Da Interpol? O maldito que o persegue? Afrodite estava trabalhando para Kamus?

-Afrodite?

Afrodite chegou naquele instante, estava usando um roupão e enxugava os longos cabelos.

-Gianni, aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que não me chamou?

Do outro lado da linha, Kamus escutara tudo. Sentiu um frio percorrer a sua espinha.

-...Droga!

Ele estava de pé, à porta, com os olhos frios e como que mortos. Sem emoção...sem alma.

-Por que, Dite? Por que fez isso? Por quê?

Ele o fitou, segurando a toalha nervoso.

-Não tive escolha...

-Deveria ter me contado. Eu o ajudaria!-disse dirigindo-se a ele.-Maldição! Eu queria construir uma vida com você!

Ele o viu levantar lentamente a mão. Por mais estranho que parecesse, agora que tinha chegado a hora, não tinha medo. Pensou se os outros sentiriam o mesmo.

-Não faça isso, Cesare - disse calmamente. -Você está doente. Deixe-me aju dá-lo!

— Você já me ajudou bastante. - replicou amargamente.

Afrodite tentou passar por ele para alcançar a porta e não per cebeu a pancada que o atirou ao chão. Gianni o acertou com rapidez e força. Depois ficou a fita-lo, caído, respirando com dificuldade. Sua mente estava agitada...confusa.

Sentiu vontade de gritar. Retirou o stilleto da manga, olhou para a lâmina, mas a guardou rapidamente. Não tinha coragem. Olhou para a janela. O apartamento de Afrodite ficava no quinto andar.

Todos deveriam pensar que era um acidente. Tinha que ser rápido, o maldito Kamus logo chegaria.

Segurou-o com facilidade e dirigiu-se para o terraço, colo cando-o no parapeito. O rosto dele tão delicado, calmo e branco. Lembrou-se de todos os momentos juntos, da troca de carinhos, amor, o riso cristalino.

O amava.

Empur rou-o levemente e ele caiu. Não olhou, virou o rosto. Apressadamente, saiu do quarto.

Continua...A seguir, o final.


	11. Capítulo 10: Finais

**Stiletto**

**Capítulo 10: Finais **

**Betado por Relena.**

Ele andou a esmo por aí. O ódio e a culpa remoendo suas entranhas, sua alma, seu coração...se é que ele alguma vez teve alma ou coração. Sim, ele tinha. E o matou.

O conde entrou no apartamento onde deixara Shina, e se jogou em uma poltrona, dando um suspiro. Ouviu um som e viu Shina sair do quarto. Ele resmungou.

- Ainda está aqui?

Ela não lhe respondeu, caminhando até uma janela, observando a cidade dela. O silêncio era sufocante, mas por fim foi quebrado pela voz feminina.

-Ele estava com o FBI. Seu tio Cesare havia me contado. Ele havia me dito que em breve cuidaria dele.

-Por que não me contou antes?-havia amargura em sua voz.

-Não sei. Você não acreditaria em mim.

- O que está esperando? — ele gritou brutalmente. — Vá-se embora!

Inclinou-se para a frente e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Shina dirigiu-se ao bar e encheu um copo. Depois, aproximou-se e entregou-lhe o copo.

-Beba! — disse.

Gianni pegou no copo e engoliu o uísque de um trago. Pôs o copo em cima da mesinha, à sua frente, e depois olhou para ela.

-Agora pegue suas coisas e vá-se embora de uma vez! — disse-lhe duramente.

Silenciosamente, ela se voltou e entrou no quarto. Ele en costou a cabeça no sofá. Sentia-se cansado. No dia seguinte iria voltar para a Itália e de lá iria para alguma praia distante...A Grécia, talvez. Faz anos que não visitava o Mediterrâneo. Come çou a levantar-se. Era melhor ir para a cama. Subitamente, sentiu a boca seca e a cabeça rodar. Suas forças pareciam minar.

Shina saiu do quarto carregando sua maleta. Passou por ele sem dizer uma palavra.

-Shina...-ele sentiu um suor frio molhar a testa.-Ajude-me...estou me sentindo mal.

Ela se voltou para Gianni.

-Sinto muito, "Máscara da Morte", mas não posso mais ajudá-lo — disse em voz baixa.

Ele a fitou por um momento, olhou para o copo vazio de uísque, na mesinha, e subitamente compreendeu.

-Maldita! Ordinária! Você me envenenou! — murmurou. — Eu devia tê-la matado em Vegas.

-Talvez tivesse sido melhor — disse ela numa voz sem emoção. -Acha mesmo que eu abriria mão do que me prometeu antes por ninharias?

-O que ganharia com minha morte?

-Satisfação...-ela sorri e toca o ventre. O gesto dela o confundiu.

Então a porta do quarto foi aberta de modo violento. Kamus apareceu acompanhado por alguns homens, armas em punho. Shina encostou-se a uma parede e Kamus se posicionou ao seu lado, olhando para Gianni.

-O que ele tem?-perguntou a Shina.

- Ele está morrendo.

Kamus virou-se para um dos homens e ordenou:

-Chamem os paramédicos, depressa!

-Você pode tentar, mas é tarde.-ela sorriu, mostrando o frasco vazio sobre a mesa.-Não é irônico?

-Tirem-na daqui!

Shura ia entrando no momento em que Shina e um agente saíam. Ele caminhou até Gianni e se inclinou para lhe falar.

-Gustav ficará bem... — disse ele. — Passará alguns dias de cama mas não tem nenhuma fratura.

Gianni arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouvia.

- Mas, ele está morto! Eu o matei!

Shura sacudiu a cabeça.

— O terraço de seu apartamento era recuado. Havia outro em baixo. Foi onde ele caiu e a queda ainda foi amortecida por um toldo.

Gustav...Afrodite...seu amor não estava morto. Com esta noticia Gianni começou a rir de modo descontrolado. Shura e Kamus trocaram olhares e o espanhol o interrogou:

-O que há com ele?

-Ele está morrendo. Envenenado.

Kamus inclinou-se sobre ele, e perguntou:

-Foi você quem matou meu parceiro, não foi? As testemunhas, o Juiz em Vegas e Don Cesare?

Gianni sorriu, vitorioso.

-Mortos. Estão todos mortos. E por mim...

-Por que fez isso, Conde? Por quê? — perguntou ansiosamente.

-A vida era um vazio...quando se tem a vida de outro em suas mãos, é algo reconfortante...um prazer que não pode se descrito. Matar me faz sentir vivo, mais do que fazer amor loucamente com uma mulher ou homem...matar é o que me mantinha vivo. É por isso que vocês estão aí me vendo morrer, gozando o prazer da minha morte. Vocês se sentem mais vivos neste momento do que jamais se sentiram!

-Louco!-exclamou Shura.-Este homem é louco!

Gianni levantou levemente a cabeça para olhar os agentes. Reuniu todas as suas forças para olhar através do véu que já encobria sua visão. Reuniu suas últimas energias para encontrar a voz. E mexeu levemente os lábios:

-Engana-se meus caros...o mundo inteiro... Já é insano...

E o véu se fechou, tragando-os de sua frente, no momento em que os paramédicos chegavam para socorrê-lo.

Meses depois, em um velho escritório em Paris, localizado em um dos subúrbios da cidade.

Kamus terminava de colocar uma pasta em seus arquivos pessoais. Fora expulso da Interpol e a ficha manchada irremediavelmente, não poderia trabalhar como policial, então reuniu suas últimas economias e alugou o local, conseguiu uma licença e agora era detetive particular.

Ouviu passos e a porta foi aberta, para a sua surpresa e desconcerta mento, conhecia a jovem que entrava naquele momento.

-Annie?-era a sua ex-mulher.

Ela exibiu um sorriso tímido. Annie Lamayer era pequenina perto de seu ex-marido, tinha cabelos castanhos e bem ondulados. Ainda ostentava o sobrenome de casada, dizia que era porque todos estavam acostumados a Annie Lamayer, a novelista. Não fazia sentido mudar de nome agora.

-Antes tarde do que nunca.-ela disse entrando no escritório, tinha um pequeno vaso em suas mãos, com cactos. Colocou-o sobre sua mesa.-Pronto. Precisava de um pouco de vida aqui.

-Cactos?

-Ele é adequada. Afinal, sei que esqueceria de colocar água em uma planta comum e a pobrezinha morreria. Os cactos são bem fácil de serem cuidados, basta não regar com freqüência. Eles não gostam muito de água!

-Como estão seus romances?-ele perguntou, tirando as caixas sobre o único sofá daquele lugar, usado para receber seus clientes ou como cama, quando ficava até tarde trabalhando, oferecendo para que ela sentasse.

-Continuam vendendo bem. E os negócios?-perguntou, se ajeitando no local oferecido para sentar.

-Enquanto houver adultério neste mundo, não me faltarão clientes querendo saber se o marido ou a esposa estão andando fora da linha.

-Vim lhe convidar para tomarmos um café.-ela disse de uma vez, com seus vivazes olhos castanhos fixos nele.

Kamus deu um sorriso, pegando seu casaco sobre uma cadeira e estendendo a mão para a jovenzinha a sua frente. Por que não? Talvez não fosse tarde demais.

Nova Iorque, sede do FBI.

"-E o julgamento chegou ao seu terceiro dia e os advogados de defesa conseguiram que a acusada de matar o Conde Bergamaschi respondesse em liberdade por seus atos. -enquanto a repórter falava, cenas de Shina exibindo em seus braços um bebê recém nascido entrando em uma limusine, acompanhada por seus advogados.-A tese da defesa de que a baronesa utilizou dos meios ao seu alcance para proteger a sua vida e a de seu bebê parece que foi bem aceita pelos juízes que..."

Alguém muda de canal.

"-A fortuna que o filho do Conde Bergamaschi irá herdar está estimada em cinqüenta milhões de dólares, em seguro de vida, propriedades e ..."

"-A baronesa afirma que retornará a Itália assim que ..."

Desligam a televisão e Shura coloca o controle do lado. Não foi o final que ele imaginara. A baronesa seria absolvida com certeza pela alegação de legitima defesa e herdaria as propriedades do Conde, ao provar pelo DNA que o filho era dele.

O agente sabia que ela não merecia isso, mas não podia fazer nada. Então a porta de sua sala foi aberta e Dohko apareceu segurando um CD nas mãos.

-Acorda pra vida. Temos um novo trabalho. Assassinato em série. Seu preferido!

Shura suspirou e deu um sorriso de lado, pegando seu terno e o CD com informações do caso da mão do amigo. Haviam outros monstros a serem caçados naquele momento.

Em um cemitério, numa certa região da Sicilia.

Apesar do mausoléu ricamente adornado,,ele aparentava ser abandonado, ninguém havia visitado o local e colocado flores há anos. Aqueles que estavam sepultados ali não eram amados pelos moradores locais e nem tinham parentes próximos vivos, ao menos alguém que pudesse vir visitá-los...Parecia que ninguém sentia a falta do último Bergamaschi ali sepultado.

Mas não era verdade.

Com passos vacilantes, alguém caminhava pelas trilhas de pedra do cemitério e para diante do mausoléu. E colocou diante de uma das placas, a mais recente com o nome Gianni Bergamaschi ali escrito, um ramalhete de rosas brancas.

Ficou parado ali, fez uma prece em silêncio. O jovem enxuga uma lágrima teimosa que rolava em sua face, apesar de ter prometido a si mesmo que não iria mais chorar. Mas era difícil. Ainda era difícil.

-Adeus, meu amor...-ele murmurou antes de dar as costas ao mausoléu e sair dali.

Gustav Bergman...o artista plástico em ascensão conhecido como Afrodite...jamais voltaria a pisar naquele lugar. Mas carregaria para sempre em seu coração as lembranças de seu único amor.

Ainda o amava. Apesar de tudo...apesar da morte os ter separado.

Ainda o amava e sempre amaria.

Fim...


End file.
